Folly
by A-new-Awakening
Summary: Destined to meet with his other half, Ryu is prepared for the final face off against Foul-lu. Though all is not well, as old enemies rise once again, and this time with a new weapon that could tip the balance of power. With Ryu no longer acting as himself and the lines between friend and foe no longer clear, the destiny of the dragons and the world is not certain.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I am happy to announce that after a very long time, I am finally putting up my first story. I won't go too much into it, but I am happy to get my writing out there and I hope that you will enjoy it. I welcome any and all feedback and constructive criticism. Flames are not welcome.

Disclaimer* I do not own Breath of Fire, all of the characters belong to their respective owners. All OC characters, however, do belong to me and are used strictly to help move the story along. And with that out of the way, enjoy the first chapter.

-A-new-Awakening

* * *

We had passed through Astana, the longest of our journey behind us. No one spoke. My eyes casually trailed up towards the Woren Chief that led our merry band of outsiders. He hadn't said a word about what happened between him and Elena. We all had assumed, of course, the worst but no one dared to ask for affirmation. It would have been cruel, and worst yet, it would have crushed the man. So there we were, walking along the dirt path towards our final destination. The anxiousness could easily be tasted in the air. We all had traveled so far, each for our own reasons. We went through so much, and for it to amount to a single encounter with the man that began everything, was unnerving.

I didn't know if it went through their minds, but it went through mine every passing second. I didn't know how to feel. Afraid? Happy? Sad? How was one supposed to feel when coming face to face with...himself?

We had a plan, although albeit fragile. Everything rode on my ability to fend off my other half, and in the meantime the others would work on a way to contain him, somehow. It was risky, and really half-cocked if I thought about it, but what else was there? As it stood now, no one but us stood a chance against the emperor.

From the news we heard from the solider on the highway, Chedo had been attacked and completely demolished, no doubt a testament of his power. No one, not even the Empire, was able to battle such a foe on even grounds. If we did not succeed, no one would. If we were to fall, the world as we knew it would end.

"We're going to stop here for the night." Cray said, stopping short in front of us. No one questioned him. As much as we all wanted to race to the capital, some of us more than others, it would have been an unwise decision. We were worn as it was, trying to cover as much distance between Astana and Chedo as we could. Besides, as far as we were concerned, it was too late for Chedo. The Emperor was no doubt very thorough. I didn't think anyone was left alive in his wake.

I didn't speak these thoughts aloud. Captain Ursula was loyal to the Empire, but more than that, she was loyal to her General. If he was anywhere near Chedo when it was attacked, there would be very little chance that he survived.

Our beginning may have rough, but I grew to respect Captain Ursula and the last thing I wanted was to hurt her unnecessarily. Though, I'm sure the very same thoughts crossed her mind, but she was stubborn and she would beat them back. I feared what her denial would do to her when we reached Chedo at last. Her home would be no more. What could that sort of loss do to a person?

"Hey, Ryu. Help me set up the set." Cray called.

"O-oh sure."

I approached him where he kneeled in front of the pack that had been laid on the ground. It was an easy enough task to set up the tent. We had done it many times before during our journey, and to think, this would be the last time we would set it up. One way or another, this was going to end. Whether it would end badly for us or not was still unknown. If we did subdue the Emperor, then we would all end up going our separate ways and if we lost, well... there was really no point in thinking about it.

"Tomorrow." Cray whispered softly. I shot a look over at him, seeing his eyes staring almost dreamily up at the sky. Tomorrow. That word spoke so much. Tomorrow would decide everything. Tomorrow would be the day we fought for our right to live. Tomorrow we could all possibly perish.

"Cray."

"Hm?"

"I...thank you. You did more for me than you really had to, and I know I would never have made it this for if not for you, and Nina of course. I needed you to know that."

"Don't go saying your thanks to me now." He responded in a deep, husky voice. "It sounds too much like a goodbye, and I know that tomorrow won't be the end. I don't know how, but I just know we'll make it through. So when we do, you can thank me then, okay?"

"Cray."

"C'mon let's get this up. The temperature's dropping and the girls are starting to get cold."

"I've perfectly fine." A snarky voice called out somewhere from behind me.

A small smile graced Cray's lips and he shook his head. Some things never seemed to change, no matter how far they traveled.

"Yes, Captain." He responded slyly.

We pitched the tent up in record time. The girls had been put in charge of gathering wood and starting a healthy fire. When we were finished the fire was alive and well. Everyone had already taken their respective spots around the campsite. Scias was propped lazily against the side of the tent, snoring lightly as he dozed off. Ursula was sitting a good distance away. Close enough to keep warm, but far enough to deter anyone from striking up conversation with her. She, like usual, was cleaning her gun in the normal fashion. I doubted she even needed to clean it as often as she did. I figured it was something to do in order to occupy her thoughts.

My eyes drifted towards Nina, who was the closet to the fire, her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms encircling them tightly. She, too, was contemplating. I could tell in the way she chewed her bottom lip. My eyes trailed from the petite, winged girl and towards the suit of armor sitting opposite her, its feet swaying back and forth as if moving along to a tune that it could only hear. I steered my hazard thoughts and approached the armor. The empty, red eyes followed my movement, step for step.

"Ah, dragon boy I was wondering when you would approach me." A voice called out from the deep recesses of the armor.

"Deis."

"You are worried for tomorrow. It's ridiculous to do so, because there's no way we can go back. There's nothing else for us."

"I know." I snapped. I felt my checks blaze up in shame and quickly hid my face in my hands. Why was I so angry?

"Don't be embarrassed, Ryu. It's only natural that you're experiencing such a flux of emotions right now. It's no coincidence, either."

"What do you mean?"

"The closer you get to your other half, the stronger the bond becomes. Feelings, thoughts, memories; they're all accessible to you and to him. You are meant to be one person."

"So these feelings, they're...his?"

"Could be."

"B-but you just said...!"

"Or maybe you are just as angry and resentful as he and you simply repress it. Maybe, Ryu, you aren't so different from your other half."

"No, that's not true." I countered. "I-I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to be myself, is that really so wrong?"

"Depends on who you ask." She replied nonchalantly. "If you asked anyone about to face their end, they would say that it is wrong. But then again, we both know that it's not so black and white. Finding yourself wouldn't be so bad if you were the one to absorb your other half, but there's no guarantee of your victory.

"You could very well lose and we would all die. You could become the very thing that you sought to protect people from. You could be the monster."

"Why do you have to be so..."

"What? Brutally honest? If you didn't want to hear the truth, you wouldn't have even approached me. You would have gone to the little birdie over there, and be comforted by her deluded thoughts of hope.

"But you don't need to hear about her ideals, do you? No, you need to know the consequences of what comes after your defeat. The princess, she's not thinking about that at all. She can't conceive of it. You don't have the luxury of ignorance."

I sighed and slumped to my knees, my nails digging into the earth beneath. Of course she was right. She was always right. I came to her because I knew she would give it to me straight. She would remind me of what was at stake. I couldn't go into battle without knowing that. As unpleasant as it was, I knew that it had to be that way.

"You look pathetic. Get off your knees. You're a god, it's time you started acting like one. If you want any hope of defeating the Emperor, then you better swat that meekness aside and face him as the equal you are. If you face him with anything less, you will perish."

I nodded, listening but not truly hearing her. I stumbled to my feet and straightened my back to the point of rigidity. I jutted my chin out, my eyes looking directly onward. At that moment I looked every much the hero everyone thought I was. I appeared strong, confident and in control. If only I felt inside what I showed on the outside.

"You should go get some rest. There won't be any room for mistakes tomorrow. Unless, of course, you want to lose."

"I won't lose." I seethed. "I can't."

With that said, I stalked away from her, feeling those eerie eyes on my back. I walked passed the others, each one nodding in my direction, questions in their gazes that never reached their lips. I was glad for that because I wasn't certain I could reassure anyone. I pulled aside the flap and bowed my head as I entered the small entrance.

Wearily making my way over to the rolled out blanket, I collapsed heavily on the cushioned ground. Eyelids drooped precariously over blood shot eyes, and I found myself falling into an unfit sleep. If only I had known what would happen next, I would have never stopped. I would have continued onto Chedo, fatigued or not. It may have been foolish but at least I would have made it there. At least I would have met my other half on better terms. At least I would have had my friends by my side.

* * *

Well there it is, my first chapter. Tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you all.


	2. The Capture

Here's the next chapter. For future references I wanted to let you know that I will always try to update once, if not twice, a week. I'm really dedicated to this story, so I hope you enjoy it.

As always feedback is always welcome.

* * *

Though I lay there, sleep never came. I had far too much going through my mind. Ershin's harsh, but true words rang the loudest of all the thoughts. I had to face Fou-lu as the equal that I was, but how could I be his equal when he had so more experience than I had? He had all his, our, memories. He knew how his powers worked and what was needed in order to fuel them properly to top efficiency. I had only just gotten control over my Kaiser form, and even that was not through my own power, but through the powers of the dragons I had met along the way. Their calming presence helped me keep a clear mind in a state that would otherwise be chaotic. I was more than certain that my other half never lost control the way I did. He didn't need anyone's help the way I did.

_'I'm nothing compared to him. Everyone is putting their faith in me and I can't even muster up a single drop of faith for myself. Am I only one who sees how badly this could turn out? Don't they know what will happen if I lose?'_

I turned over from my left side to my right, my hands tucked between my knees. Honestly I must have looked pathetic. Like a little, lost child.

"Ryu?" A soft spoke called out from the entrance of the tent.

I lifted my head and met the worried gaze of the Wyndian princess. Both of her hands grasped the drop cloth that acted as the door, her shoulders partly in the tent while the rest remained outside, unsure if entrance was allowed. It wasn't like this tent was for me, but I knew that none of them entered because they wanted to give me time to myself. While the battle would be difficult for them, we all knew that everything fell to me. I had to be the strongest, the fastest, and the most endured fighter out of us all. That would be a lot of pressure for anyone, even for a dragon.

"You can come in, Nina. I'm not really sleeping, anyways."

"Are you sure? I mean it's important that you get your rest. I wouldn't want to..."

"I'm sure." I stated as I sat up. "Like I said, I wasn't sleeping anyways."

She hesitated another moment before stepping into the tent completely. She had her hands clasped in front of her now. Her eyes wandered around the tent; intent to look everywhere but at me.

"What's wrong, Nina?"

"N-nothing's wrong. I was just worried. I know it's silly, but I can't help but to think about you and what you're going through right now."

I stared dumbly at her, surprised at just insightful she had been. It wasn't that Nina was stupid or unobservant, she was actually quite astute, but she was also young and sometimes things escaped her; not because she didn't care or couldn't comprehend, but simply because she was just a child. She was the youngest out of us all, and while we all traveled the same road, hers was more...sugarcoated. Both Cray and Ursula were in positions of command, and they were both old enough to have seen death and destruction, much of it being by their own hands. Scias was a hired, trained killer and his hands were perhaps the bloodiest out of us all. Ershin, or rather Deis, was older than us all and we could all tell by her attitude, that she had seen some awful things in her life. Why else would she be so jaded?

Nina was the only one among us that still had a sense of purity. She was the only one left unmarked by the cruelties of the world. But perhaps that wasn't fair to say. She did, after all, lose a sister to Yuna. She saw those villagers that had been murdered by Captain Russo in his pursuit of me. Maybe she wasn't so unaffected as I liked to believe.

"Ryu?"

"Hm?"

"You spaced out again, didn't you?" She giggled then, the same one that reminded me of chiming bells; light, free and hopeful. She eased out of her nervousness and sat down beside me, her legs tucked comfortably underneath her.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I admitted sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?" She inquired.

I looked at her and felt my bashfulness come over me. It was silly, at this point in time I should have been well over my shyness but it was one of those things that liked to stick around.

"You."

Her eyes widened then, along with upturn of her pale, pink lips. It was endearing, the way she seemed to light up at the mere mention of me thinking about her. I didn't want her to ever lose that smile. I wanted her to smile everyday, never needing to shed a single tear. This is what I wanted to protect, among other things. This was what I was fighting for.

"You're not without your own scars. I was foolish to think otherwise." I said softly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I was...just thinking out loud."

"Oh, I see."

An uncomfortable silence passed between us, both of us having things to say but neither one of us speaking them. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much I wanted to share. Maybe the stress would be easier if I could just let someone in. She would understand, I knew she would. She would do everything in her power to be there for me and reassure me that our plan would work, and that I would be enough. But it was as Ershin said; I didn't go to Nina because I couldn't afford such niceties. I couldn't be comforted because that would leave me weak. I needed to be scared, I needed to fear the loss of everything I cared for if I wanted a chance against Fou-lu.

"Nina."

"Yes?" She answered quickly. I felt a jolt of guilt then. Here she was, trying to be there for me, waiting expectantly for a sign that I was opening up.

"Thanks."

The lightness in her eyes faded as she sat back, her smile dropping ever so slightly.

"You're welcome, Ryu."

I heard the rustling of the cloth to the entrance, and a second later Cray's head poked through.

"Hey, Nina, it's time. The deal was a couple of minutes. C'mon, he needs his rest for tomorrow, you understand."

"Alright, Cray. I'm coming."

She stood up and began dusting her legs off absentmindedly. She turned to me and offered me another smile, though this one wasn't nearly as uplifting as the first.

"Good night, Ryu. I hope you sleep well."

"You too." I replied.

She nodded, pivoted on her heels, and walked towards Cray. They both shared a look, one that was unreadable to me, before Nina looked away and ducked under his arm and made her way over to the fire once again. I scrutinized Cray then, prying for an answer without truly asking. He met my gaze with a stony, unmoving one of his own and I knew that the battle between us was already over. Whatever it was they were keeping from me was going to remain that way.

"Do you need anything?" He offered.

I shook my head, knowing that nothing he could give or offer would help me through this. I had to do this alone. Yes, my friends would be by my side but they would only do so much.

"Well if that's the case, have a good night. Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Thanks." I whispered.

He jerked his chin in understanding and let the cloth drop. Darkness encased me once again and I found myself being suffocated by it. I laid back down, my back easing into curve of the ground. Sleep. I needed it, but it would not come easily. I sighed in resignation and closed my eyes. Thoughts attempted to nestle in my mind, but I quickly batted them back. There was no use for those thoughts anymore. My decision was made. I had said all I needed to and I had accepted the path that was laid out before me.

* * *

I didn't know when I had eventually fallen asleep. All I knew for certain was that it was restless and perhaps the worst night sleep I ever had. The soft murmurs coming from outside had ceased sometime ago, leaving the encampment in utter silence. So it was when I heard the telltale signs of footsteps, I felt something shift inside of me. Maybe it was due to my abilities as a dragon, or maybe it was something simpler, whatever the case was I knew something wasn't right. I knew the footsteps of all my companions, as strange as that sounded, and the ones I heard outside were not ones that I recognized. My instincts were screaming at me, becoming more alarming as the seconds drew by, but my reactions were so slow.

Why was that?

I tried to lift my arms but they were heavy and cumbersome. Even my eyelids rebelled against me. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move?

"It seems like the paralyzing agent worked beautifully." A voice commented, his voice laced with overconfidence. "These fools didn't even see it coming."

"Sir, we didn't find the dragon."

"Must I do everything for you? Honestly I don't know why I keep you buffoons around. Did you even bother checking inside the tent?"

"N-no, sir. We apologize. We'll go check now."

"Get to it." The voice shouted. "We are on a tight schedule and the last thing I want to do is keep his Majesty waiting. You know how much I hate that."

I heard the shuffling of frantic feet as they neared the tent's entrance. I felt a rush of panic flush through my system and I fought against the foreign substance that took control of my body. I didn't know everything but I knew enough that I was in danger. I could only assume my friends had already been captured; too weak to fight back.

_ 'I have to move. Move. Move_!'

Through sheer force, I willed my body up. Every action sapped me of energy and I was barely able to withstand the weight of my own body as I stood. My hands, always so dependable and true, quivered with fatigue as they searched for the sword that was always strapped to my side. My fingers grasped the hilt and with inept accuracy, I pulled it from it's sheath, the heft of it dragging me down. The tip cut into the earth and I leaned heavily on it, my breath labored and uneven. Light entered into the tent then, black blurs positioned one behind another.

"He's up!" One of them hollered in fright.

"What!" The voice from before exclaimed hotly. "What are you waiting for? Take him down. Now!"

I saw a turn of heads and a hesitance that bound the men to their spots. This was my chance. If I didn't do anything now I was done for.

I hoisted up my sword, my left hand placed in front of my right as I placed it beside my right hip. I widened my stance, giving me more stability and balance. The men that had been so set on staying grounded to their spots quickly became panicked and began taking steps back. Cowards. As weak as I was, they still would not attack me. I was thankful for the fear that I could strike in men simply because of what I was. At this moment, it was the only advantage that I had.

I took a cautious step forward, afraid that I would stumble and lose the advantage that I had. If they discovered just how unsure of my footing I was, they wouldn't be quite so scared.

"W-we can't take him on. Everybody, retreat!"

And retreat they did, or at least, before a strangled scream broke through the air and froze them all in their place.

"If you weaklings don't take that dragon down now, I will promise each and everyone of you a most painful death by my hand. And if you think I am joking, then just ask your now-departed friend here. I will not accept failure!"

The men, once stricken with fear, turned on me once again with a determined look upon all their faces. Insane. That man, he killed one of them to use as an example. It didn't matter if they were afraid of me because they feared that man far more than they did me. They all unsheathed their swords, each one taking their turn entering the tent until I was surrounded. My gaze shifted to the left and then to the right. Everything was muddy; a mix and max of colors with no distinguishable features. The quivered that began at my hands had now made its way up my arms and down my legs. It was a miracle that I was standing at all right now.

_ 'Focus.'_ I thought desperately to myself. '_You can't afford to get distracted now. Nothing matters except for getting out of here. You've been in worse positions before when you were poisoned or confused. You can do this.'_

I heard a faint movement and I relied solely on my reflexes as one of the men behind me struck. I didn't have to see to fight. I had been blinded before. I just had to listen and feel.

I sidestepped to the side, his body stumbling past me as the weight of his sword carrying him forward. I took that moment to raise my sword, and with a hazardous slash, I struck the man across the back. He collapsed to the ground, his blood flowing freely from the wound. At that moment, as if his death was designed to set them off, they all lifted their swords and charged towards me.

From there, everything was a fog of blood, flesh and screams. My body protested against my every movement, but I still kept going. I dodged, slashed and clashed my sword with theirs. If I was wounded, I couldn't tell. The paralyzing agents made me numb to most everything accept for my own fatigue. With every second that passed, I prayed that the effects were only temporary and that with enough time, they would begin to fade away. If I could just get through until then, I would be able to put an end to this.

Unfortunately time was not on my side and the longer I went, the worse the effects seemed to get. My mobility was limited and getting increasingly sluggish. Something had begun to drip into my eyes. It could have been sweat, but the scent was so potent, I knew it to be blood. I guess I was more hurt than I thought.

"Keep it up men. He's tiring. He's fought us this long, but he won't be able to resist the poison for long." One of the men shouted.

I wanted to prove them wrong, but I knew that what he said to be true. There were few of them left, but the few that did remain were ranked side-by-side, coming towards me with their barrier of swords. I was forced to step back until I was up against the side of the tent. My arms, no longer able to bear the burden of my sword, hung hopelessly in front of me; the hilt barely being held up.

"That's right. We got you now, dragon. There's no escaping. We're going to make you pay for all you've done."

They slowly proceeded forward, their wall of armor daunting. I swung my sword out weakly; a last ditch effort, but my grip had been too loose and the blade flew from my hand and clattered harmlessly to the ground. I stared helplessly at the last line of defense that I had and slumped down to my knees. The tent was spinning, and I was falling. Everything passed before my eyes and when I finally hit the earth, all I could see were the pointed, steel-toed shoes of the men before me.

"It's over, dragon." That same, achingly arrogant voice stated from the entrance of the tent.

My eyelids drooped over my eyes and my mind slowly drifted away. Only one thought one remained with me as I went under:

'Why did this happen? What about my destiny?'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually really liked writing this one. Please review, and if you liked it, follow the story and see what happens next.

See you next time!


	3. Paralyzed

Hey guys here's another chapter for you. This one is a little shorter, mostly because it's more of a transition chapter than anything, but the next one will be much longer and will be out with this one.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, Sara-Jl. I just want to thank you for giving such a thoughtful review. Even with a small fan base, I will finish this story to the end.

As always reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. No flames.

* * *

I had been floating in the darkness. I couldn't remember anything; not who I was, not what I was supposed to be doing, not even where I was supposed to be. My mind was in a constant haze of confusion. I struggled to regain consciousness but something strong suppressed me and kept me under.

_ 'What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?'_

"Is he still under?"

"Yes, sir. We increased the dosage. I can't believe this guy. Even with as much as we put in the camp to begin with, he still managed to take out nearly half of our force."

_ 'What camp? Was I attacked?'_

"Why else do you think the King would want to capture him? The little dragon is powerful. Much too dangerous to allow him free reign of the land."

'_Dragon? No. That can't be right.'_

"Sir, I'm still concerned with the amount we had to give him. Most people would die from being exposed to that much."

_ 'Am I going to die?'_

"And that is why you simply follow orders and I do the thinking. " The snark voice snapped. "You're sole job is to keep that beast under until we're ready for him. Unless, of course, you want to go up against him when he wakes again."

_ 'A beast? Is that what I am.'_

"N-no, sir. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day. Maybe you aren't such a little idiot after all."

_ 'Where am I? Why can't I move? Who do those voices belong to?'_

"Sir?"

"What is it now?"

"I think he's regaining some consciousness. His eyes; I saw them flutter just a moment ago."

"Oh? He's got quite the spirt, I have to give him that. Even now, as drugged as he is, he's attempting to break free from the hold the agent has over him. Looks like we'll have to up the dosage even more."

"Sir I would strongly advise against that. If we give him anymore he'll certainly die."

"If he does then that will just have to be a loss we will have to accept. If we can't have the dragon, then no one will. Now inject some more or I will just have to replace you and find someone who isn't quite so rebellious."

Silence and then, "Yes, sir."

_'No. Don't do it. I don't want to die.'_

My thoughts remained unheard and I felt a small pinch on the side of my neck. The agent was fast acting and I instantly felt my mind becoming numb. Any progress I had made was quickly washed away as I floated back into the abyss; all my senses cut off from the outside world.

* * *

So, kinda short but I hoped you liked it. If you did, follow my story.


	4. Trapped

Sorry for the lateness. I meant to get this out along with chapter 3 but I was having some technical difficulties. But here it is, chapter 4 and longer as I promised.

Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

I was coming to once again. My mind was no long muddled, which meant that the effects of the paralysis had worn off. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. There were two possible conclusions that I could come to. One, that my being a dragon helped in getting the agent out of my body faster than most, and they were simple unaware of this or they were no longer dispensing it because they didn't need it anymore. Which meant they had other means to restrain me.

_'But what could they use?'_

As if one cue, I heard the creak of a door as it was pushed open. I tried to lift my head to see my visitor but I found myself sadly disappointed when I was unable to do even that.

It was cold. I felt it as if it were a living thing; creeping and crawling over and into my skin. It wasn't long before I was shaking with chills.

I heard the visitor's voice; it was as chilled and as cruel as the very same coldness that encased me. I shifted my eyes upward only to see a silhouette of the person. He stood with a rigid posture that demanded respect and obedience; something that I couldn't stop from giving. I had no fire lit within me. I was snuffed out, no doubt from the iciness that streamed through my veins. I just wanted to feel some sort of warmth, anything to cast this frigidness away from my immobile body.

"Well, little dragon boy, it looks as if you have finally awaken from your deep slumber. We were getting concerned. It looked as if you were taking a turn for the worse, but I guess you're just as resilient as they say."

_ 'Deep slumber? Just how long have I been out?'_

"You look a bit confused. That's to be expected. You have been out of it for a couple of weeks now."

_'Couple of weeks? No, that can't be right. There's no way. I've got to get out of here. I've lost so much time'_

"Don't even bother." He said as if reading my thoughts. "You'll be lucky if you can get to your knees. We're no fools, you stupid dragon. Do you really think we'd leave you unrestrained without having taken the proper precaution in restricting your movements?

"Didn't you even wonder why we kept it cold in here?" He asked coyly.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew from the tone alone that he was smiling at me; taunting me. Of course the thought had crossed my mind. There was no way that it wouldn't. But what exactly did keeping me cold have to do with anything? Yes, it would be inconvenient, but it wouldn't be so restricting that I couldn't at least get to my knees. Right?

"I bet you're curious." He said.

I eyed him warily. What was he talking about now? My mind, although considerably better than before, was still slow in processing everything. He was just jumping from one topic to another, and I was struggling to follow.

Curious? Curious about what? Why I was here? Where my friends were? Yes, I was curious about all of that, but I knew that he wouldn't tell me a thing. It just didn't seem to be his style. He wanted to see me squirm; me, a god, squirm because of him.

I had to admit that it was humiliating and a tad shameful. I should have never been brought to such a low level but then again, a god I may have been, but experience was something I was sorely lacking in. I had been a newborn after all, just tossed into the stream of the world with no clothing on my back or memories in my mind.

Everything was a blank, but I always felt a pull towards something or rather someone. I knew all along that I had to find him; this person who held the key to everything. I didn't know who he was, only that I felt his presence and I heard his calling.

I know now who it was I was desperately chasing after, and why it was I felt him. I felt him because he was me, I was him; two halves ripped apart and separated by time. I wondered that, if I felt him and his pains, if he felt my own pains and me. Could he feel me now? Could he sense my despair?

"Are you still conscious, little dragon or have you passed out?"

I narrowed my eyes, the only action I could find myself still able to do. He laughed that mocking laugh of his and stepped four steps closer to me.

"Well aren't you curious?" He tried again.

I willed myself to speak but my throat felt so restricted and dry, that the the simple act of trying pained it. He took several more steps towards me once again, only this time they were swifter and before I knew it I was being pulled up by my hair. I stared into hateful black eyes and I could only stare back in utter helplessness.

"I don't like being ignored, so you would do well to answer when I speak to you. Is that understood?"

Again, I could say nothing. His eyes glowed with an impassive anger, and before I could even blink, his right hand curled into a tight fist and found its place right in my stomach. A soft gasp escaped my raw throat and I was dropped to the floor like a rag doll. I remained on my knees, me panting for air, my stomach aching from the sheer force of his punch.

I didn't remember being brought down by something as simple as a punch. Even with Khan, who was all bronze and whose fist felt like a block of steel when hitting you, never felt like this. When hit by him I was always able to stand up again and fight back, but with this man I had no resistance at all. I felt almost...human.  
I felt a new realization dawn on me and I when I looked up at the man once more, I knew from his expression that he knew what I had just realized all along.

"You see, you may be a god, but a half god such as yourself has weaknesses. Oh yes, even your half the great god emperor himself has one fatal weakness. Care to guess what it is?"

I managed to shake my head, not in the mood for guessing games.

"Alright, well I'll tell you. You're other half has a certain affinity for ice." He stopped for a moment, probably for a dramatic effect and continued on with a sly smile on his face. "I bet I don't have to tell you what ice is most susceptible to."  
Fire. I thought weakly to myself. He was weak to fire, and since I was his other half I was vulnerable to his strength. I was weak against ice or perhaps more accurately, I was weak to the cold. It was the reason behind the below freezing temperatures. They were trying to contain me. Without it, they knew I would be able to transform and easily overpower them but in my condition I wouldn't even have a chance.

"I see from your eyes that you now understand." He said. "You are completely under our control, dragon."

_They mean to use me to wage war against the empire._ I thought to myself.

I didn't think it was possible to feel any more drained than I already had been but a new wave of tiredness swept over me and I could barely keep my eyes open. Why did humans do this? Why did they want to hurt one another and create bloodshed? Why did they ever summon gods to draw the blood of their enemies for them? Why couldn't they just leave us alone?

I had been so close to reaching Chedo. Just another day's trip and I would have been at the very same gates that my other half had created to protect his empire. Just a little longer and I would have had all my answers. I would have finally been complete. Maybe then I wouldn't have been subjected to the humans' cruelty, maybe then my friends wouldn't have suffered alongside me.

"We are in trouble, you know... us humans I mean."

I looked up at him again between squinted eyelids that continuously threatened to forever close over my eyes.

"I'm sure you have heard the news. The empire capital has been destroyed, no doubt by its very creator." He laughed then, a hollow one, but one that still managed to send chills up and down my spine or maybe that was the cold again. I wasn't really sure.

"The big bad emperor no doubt has it in his mind that he can destroy us all. Hahaha. What foolishness, wouldn't you agree?  
"Oh but you wouldn't agree, would you? You think we humans are wicked and wicked we are." His teeth glistened and I felt sick to my stomach, I did not have a good feeling about any of this.

"I'll admit it; I love to soak my hands in the ocean of blood that I forcefully bleed from my victims. I love to cut them open to see what's inside; to see how they tick. Hahaha! You wouldn't believe how long a heart continues to beat after its vessel has already given up, but that foolish heart just keeps going. Ba-bump, ba-bump." He arched his fingers and made the impression of a heart as if he was holding one in his hand that very moment.

The queasiness increased and I couldn't stop the vomit that found it's way up my throat and out of my mouth. I choked, coughed and splattered as I spilled out all of the contents in my stomach. I felt moistness on my cheeks and it was then that I realized that I had been crying. They were silent ones, ones only meant for me.  
I felt his presence come closer and I felt my body tense up. I couldn't stand him being so close. I felt his hand clap my back and I arched forward as more bile came up.

"There, there, there. Let it all out." He said with false kindness.

With each and every clap, I retched even more. Soon there was nothing left in my stomach and still it insisted that it needed to be emptied. All that remained were the dry heaves that suffocated me and I was helpless to stop them.

More tears streamed down my face and I wanted nothing more than to brush them away; to be this low was disgraceful but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries, my stomach stopped its protests, and I fell limply to the floor on my side. My stomach clenched tightly and I curled up into a miserable little ball. My head was downcast and my eyes shut. I heard his footsteps over my shuddering breaths and I pulled my legs even closer.

"There now, don't you feel better?"

I didn't respond. I didn't even act like I heard him. I wanted nothing more to do with him. I wanted him to leave. Anything was better than his presence.

"I think I'll be on my way now. I have business to attend to you see, I am a very busy man." He went to walk away but stopped just at the threshold of the cell doorway. He looked back and I managed to crack one eye open.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself, how thoughtless of me." He marched over to me, and against all protests, he reached for the scruff of my shirt and picked me up so that we were eye to eye.

"My name is Captain Rusong, and from now until the end of your days you are my prisoner. Don't you ever forget that, dragon."

With that said, he roughly dropped me to the floor and retreated without another word, slamming the door shut behind him. I was left in my own darkness once again, only this time I felt more alone and more terrified then I had before. My heart hammered against my rib cage, leaving a dull ache each time in its wake. I had to escape. I couldn't stay here. Didn't Deis say that I had a destiny to meet my other half? Was that wrong? Was I instead destined to be tortured at the hands of a mortal man?

_ No._ I thought desperately. _That can't be my destiny, it just can't be..._

Another wave of tiredness crashed over me and this time I could not withstand its pull on me. It took no time at all before I fell unconscious.

* * *

And there you have it. The next chapter will be out soon, so until then next time!


	5. The Meeting

Alright then here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed, so please, if there is anything you like or don't like, just let me know. I'm writing this for you guys, so I want it to be best it can be.

Thank you

-A-new-Awakening

* * *

It was a restless slumber, one that I could associate with many other nights of unrest. Everything was dark, even within my own mind. Even within myself I could not muster up a light, something to comfort me, something to ground me in the black nothingness. I laid there, thoughts coming and going. I still wondered about my friends. Were they suffering the same treatment that I was? Or were they already dead?

_ No._ I thought hastily_. They can't be dead. There's no way they would let themselves be killed. They've been through too much to accept that.  
_

But then that left the other option; that they were alive and being tortured in an equal manner, as I was, perhaps less or even more. Maybe that was worse than death.  
Thoughts continued to come and go, and when I finally thought my mind was going to calm down and allow me some rest, I felt a familiar pull.

It wasn't a physical one, no; this one was a pull on my spirit. There was only one time when such a pull ever occurred.  
I stood up, no longer strapped down by the shackles that held me whilst I lay fast asleep. I searched the darkness but saw nothing. I felt naked, exposed in the vastness around me. It was an almost sickening feeling and I hated it. I needed, needed... I didn't know what I needed but I had to move, had to get away. I ran and ran as far as I could. My legs grew weary but I didn't slow down. I couldn't. I felt the pull grow even stronger and it proved to be a catalyst in igniting my energy once more. I cocked my head in every direction, hoping that somewhere in the sea of emptiness I would sense him, but to no avail.

"I tried to find you, I really did. B-but I can't...I can't..." I came to a sudden halt and fell to my knees in exhaustion. "...I can't keep running." I finished.

I heard nothing and that only made me lose faith. Perhaps I was only imagining the pull, maybe he wasn't calling for me at all.  
I felt a jolt in my chest and it wasn't the usual heartbeat. It felt as if there were two beats. I put my hand to my chest and felt it there right under my fingertips. There were two heartbeats for every one heartbeat, It felt so strange but then I realized what it was and why I felt it. It was his heart. It reminded me only further that we were two halves, both with beating hearts; hearts that should have been beating as one, not as one separately.

"Ryu." His voice called out.

But no it wasn't his voice; it was my voice... our voice. I quickly stood up and turned around and I saw him standing right there in front of me. I always ran to him, my other half. I had always been called to him because one half is nothing without his other half. We needed to be complete. We needed to be him, not us. I had always known that, and even accepted it but simply knowing didn't make this meet any easier. I didn't know what to expect.

What was he like? Was he more like the original? Or was I? Maybe it was that both of us had different parts of the whole and when put together we became different. Or maybe it depended on who absorbed whom; if he was absorbed into me... or I into him. With that thought I felt dread and I instantly regretted meeting my other half. I wasn't ready. I wasn't strong enough to resist him. I wanted to exist. I didn't want to disappear, never again to be Ryu.

"I can feel your thoughts." He said softly "You do not have to be concerned, my other half. We are meant to be one. That is how it is suppose to be. Truly, you must realize this, yes?"

I did not respond for he already knew my answer. Yes I knew that we had to be one. Somehow I think somewhere deep inside I always knew.

"I can't come find you." I finally said.

He quirked his eyebrows in confusion and that soon turned to annoyance and then finally into subtle anger, though being his other half I could easily sense it radiating off even if he tried not to show it.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

I didn't know how to tell him. How could I tell him that I had been captured by humans; beings that were beneath him and supposed to be beneath me as well?

"You are being held prisoner. They wish to stop the union. Such foolish mortals they are, to get involved in my affairs."  
He stepped closer to me and raised his bandaged hand and placed it over my heart. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and released.

I felt a pain in my chest and I tried to pull away but he held on tightly and I couldn't fight against his strength.

"You felt it, didn't you?" He asked eyes now open. "Our hearts beat closer, the time is upon us now, my other half."

He closed his eyes once more and I felt his mind peering into mine. He was searching, but for what? I felt invaded, as if I had no control at all and so I tried to block him out. didn't want him to know what was inside of me. It was a battle between us. He was persistent in getting past my mental barrier.

"Why do you resist me? What do you have to hide?" He said, a bit frustrated.

I tried to respond but quickly lost my concentration and he easily tore down my mental barrier. Everything he saw I relived. Every moment spent with my friends, every word spoken, every battle fought, it was all played across in my mind.

Finally he came to the freshest memories, the ones within my frozen purgatory. All the feelings associated with those memories came flooding in and I couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from my throat. There was so much pain, so much anger and hate.  
He opened his eyes once again and removed his hand from my chest and I fell back on my behind, completely out of breath.

"I see now." He said. " They have frozen you, to contain your powers."  
His golden eyes started into my wide blue ones and when looking in them I felt his anger grow even more furious than before.

"They have tortured you. Those foolish mortals dare to imprison us?" He spat.

I winced slightly at his tone and I felt as if it had been my fault all along. I should have been more prepared. I shouldn't have allowed them to ambush me so easily.

"I shall find you, my other half."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," I said hoarsely. "They no doubt have a plan if you do decide to come. It would only end up badly for the both of us. And besides... these humans, they are unlike any I have met before. They know my weakness and yours as well. They aren't stupid."

"You give those humans too much credit. They are but simple minded animals, nothing more."

"No." I argued. "They're more than that, and I know that you have seen that too. Just as you have seen my memories I can see yours. Humans aren't what you thought they were. They know things; ways to trap us and maybe even kill us."

"Yes, those humans know much, too much. It is for that reason they must be terminated." He said. "Can you not see, Ryu? They have crossed their boundaries."

"Not all of them have." I persisted.

"You know of the carronade, yes?" He asked.

"The weapon in Astana." I responded.

"You have seen what it can do and what it has done already." He said. "Tell me, is that the knowledge worthy of being in their hands?"

"It's not knowledge that should be in anyone's hands." I countered. "No one, not even me or you should possess that power because there is no way to use it for good."

"You have a valid point, however; if it were between us and the humans, that power should be placed in our hands and our hands only."

"What does it matter now?" I asked becoming irksome. "The damage is done already, and you're only fueling it."

"You are confused, Ryu." He chided.

"No, I'm not confused." I declared, looking staunchly into his eyes with my unfaltering gaze. "I've been among these people, and I know them more than you do. They use weapons because they are scared of you. Fear makes people act in a way they normally wouldn't, and it is you that threatens them which makes them creates such evil weapons."

"Those humans have been creating weapons long before we were summoned here and they will continue if they are not stopped."

"Stopped? What you plan to do is not merely just stopping them. What you're planning is a holocaust; a mass murder of any and all beings. That isn't bringing about justice. It's bringing about chaos and blood, blood so course that it will forever stain this world until it slowly decays and falls apart."

"Then let this world decay." He said. "It is not our concern, not any longer. Now shake off the hold those humans have on you and call me."

"Call you?" I asked, dumbly, feeling my anger diminish in the shadow of my confusion.

"They have concealed your energy from me and I cannot feel you as I once did. Only by calling my name can the link be strengthened. Call to me, my other half and I will come to find you."

I took a deliberate step back and my action did not go unnoticed by him. He took a step forward and I, another step back. I know I was acting foolishly. There was no where I could go, not in this vast empty space anyways. I was conflicted, torn between two equally pressing desires. One was to protect the humans from inmate extinction, and the other was my freedom. No one could set me free, only my other half could accomplish such a feat now. But to find me would bring about the very thing that I wanted to avoid and to not have him find me would be just as torturous. What was I willing to give up? Humanity or my freedom?

"Ryu." He called, his hand outstretched, offering everything in that one gesture.

It spoke the words that he didn't need to say and I couldn't help but be lulled by all the promises that he was making. This was what I wanted, that was the whole purpose behind my journey, to find him, to find myself.

I timidly reached out, my hand trembling like a lone leaf clinging onto a branch against the wind. There was nothing wrong with wanting this. I deserved my freedom, didn't I?

My hand hovered just above his, merely inches apart until I felt it; a stabbing pain in my skull, that started first as a tingling sensation and then grew into a burning one. My hands instantly went to the ache.

"Gah!" I screamed, my knees buckling beneath me.

I instantly felt my other half by my side, his knees scuffing against the blackness beneath us. With purposeful movements he grasped my hands. His free hand pressed against my temple, causing more pain to course through my body. I attempted to pull away, anything to make it stop, but he held fast, not allowing me to budge an inch.

The pain grew more and more and it seemed liked the closer my other half got the more intense the pain became. My screams became so many that I could no longer determine when one ended and another began. I couldn't bear the pain, not like this. It wasn't like it was just something superficial on the surface. It was inside of me, deep down in a place where nothing could reach it to relieve it. I knew my other half was talking, I wasn't sure how because it wasn't like I could actually hear him over my own cries, but he was and I knew.

The hand that he pressed against my temple fell through and I opened my eyes, and through blurred tears, I saw that I was fading. What had once been solid was now vanishing into nothing. I was waking up. I tried to fight the tug on my consciousness but it was a futile effort. It was all I could do to bit my tongue and fight back the screams long enough to hear my other half.

I saw the brazen gold eyes filled with burning rage looking at me. Wisps of long white hair fell into his face and he pushed them back with irritation. I was somewhere in between now, feeling and hearing things from my conscious reality but also still part of this reality. I didn't have much time and before I completely woke to my living nightmare, two words drifted into my ears.

The dream was shattered and before I was even completely pulled into awareness my heavy tongue clicked with the one word clinging to the tip.

"Fou...!" A rough material was quickly forced over my mouth, most of it being thrust down my throat. I reflexively gagged, attempting to remove the cloth. In response to my efforts, I felt another cloth, this one more course than the first, being pulled behind my head and it was then that I noticed the presence behind me. With gruff hands, the unknown figure tied the gag tightly into a knot. I felt a pressure in my back and I was instantly shoved into the ground, my face being rubbed into the cool dirt floor.

"That was certainly a close one, wouldn't you say dragon?" A condescending voice questioned.

I instantly knew who it was, and felt disgusted that in such a short time he had already made such an impression.

He stepped out from behind me and gleamed down at me, a sickeningly sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"How fortunate for me that I happened to be walking by when I heard you talking in your sleep. At first I though perhaps that you were just mumbling nonsense but then I realized that you were ARGUING and with whom I just couldn't believe. Who would have thought that he could reach you in your sleep? For the briefest of moments you must have thought that you had a way out."

I felt a spike of anger that when it came, it just as quickly left. He had to make that dig, didn't he? How could he possibly pass it up? If he could humiliate me then he would, no doubt about it.

"As I am sure you are aware, you're presence is sealed so that he cannot detect you, however; if you were to somehow strengthen your bond, just enough for him to seek you out, there would be nothing we could do."

With a harsh kick to my side, he rolled me over to my back and dug his heel into my chest, leering down at me.

"All it took was one little word, two easily spoken syllables. You were so close, I'm sure you're thinking that right now. If only you were able to say the last syllable, you probably would have had a chance. But I guess fate just isn't on your side."

He ground his heel more and more until I was forced to scream through my gag, although a muffled one.

"Poor little dragon, stuck in this place without having any power to do anything. If only someone could save you.

"He laughed cruelly and I could only feel bitter tears gathering up in my eyes and betraying me further by trailing down my cheeks. Just how much more pathetic could I get? How much more could he do?

"I think we're finished for today. So why don't you just..."

His hand rose and before I could even attempt to react, he picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and threw me up against the wall. My head collided with concrete and the effects of it were instant. My vision blurred as my body slid down the side. I felt a warm liquid running down my face and I could do nothing to stop it.

"...go to sleep for a little while." He finished. He opened the door and screamed for someone to come clean up mess and then he was gone.

My clearance wavered and before I knew it, I was out cold.

* * *

And there it is, another chapter down. I hope you guys liked it. Please review, and if you guys want to know what happens next, keep an eye out for the next chapter and follow.


	6. A New Direction

And here is the next chapter. For those who have been wondering about the other characters, this chapter is going to give a little more insight into what's going on with them. Also, as a side note concerning point of views, only Ryu will be in first person, any other POVs will be in the third person. Because Ryu is the main focus of the story, I feel like the first person makes it more personal, especially when it comes to what he's feeling and what he's going through.

Now with that out of the way, on to the next chapter.

* * *

He slammed his bandaged fist on the arm of the throne; his anger clearly showing on his beautifully marbled face. His eyes burned like coals in a fire; only there was no smoldering the fire in his eyes. Nothing could put out his anger. He had been so close he could feel it. For a split second he felt Ryu, but then he was instantly cut off. It wasn't nearly enough to track his location and he could only assume the worse.

Ryu had been right about one thing; these humans that they wee dealing with were not like the others. They were smart and cunning. They knew exactly what to expect. He couldn't have been sure, but he speculated that they had prevented Ryu from calling his name, because the humans knew that that that alone would strengthen his and Ryu's bond long enough for him to find his other half.

"What news of your other half, Majesty?" A-tur asked.

The golden furred wolf walked towards him, his mane beautifully kept and teeth-terrifying sharp. He, along with Won-qu, was Fou-lu's faithful servant. The Emperor trusted few but they were the exception.

"Those humans are clever, indeed. They have shielded him from me and I fear that there will be no way for him to call me."

"What will you do?"

Fou-lu stood, his back arching lightly as he stretched his weary muscles. He shook his head, moving stray strands back into place before stepping down the stairs. He nonchalantly stepped over the late emperor Soniel. He still felt the piercing of the blade when the fool attempted to kill him. He was weakened true, but he awakened much of his power that it no longer mattered. If Soniel had attempted that earlier it would have been Fou-lu's undoing.

"If I cannot find my other half through our link, then I must seek him out myself. A-tur."

"Yes, Master?"

"You are to guard the palace. Should any approach..."

"I understand, Master. None shell trespass."

With that settled, Fou-lu continued his trek through the royal chamber, passing A-tur on his way out. The beast nuzzled his master's side as he passed, a loving and soft gesture despite his more animalistic side. Fou-lu raised his right hand and brushed his fingers over his faithful servant's muzzle and dropped it to his side when the moment passed. He was not usually affectionate but this was something he would allow himself and his servant.

His journey through the maze like palace was quick. It was expected, as he was the one who originally designed the palace. How long ago those days seemed now and how utterly wasteful. He was a fool then; just as hopeful as his other half was now. He briefly wondered if perhaps, when he was split asunder, that the part of him that still cared composed itself into the living entity that was his other half. He was no more capable of compassion than Ryu was of being cruel. It would be more difficult to convince his other half of their course of action, but in the end he knew that Ryu would bend.

He had seen it in their shared dream. As indecisive as his other half was, he knew the longing for freedom was great, so great that it would overwhelm his longing to protect the humans. He stood before the door leading out into the courtyard and without a single thought pushed them open.

The stenches that reached his nose were much of a surprise. It reeked of burned and rotting decay. It was a wasteland of death. Blood poured into the streets like streams poured into lakes. Buildings had been torn down, leaving nothing behind but wreckage.

A-tur had done his job and he had done it well. Nothing could be salvaged; nothing could be saved. It would forever now be a relic in this world, just as the humans who built it would be. It was only a matter of time before his plans came into fruition. Nothing would stop him. Not even a few clever humans.

* * *

The walls were dank and on them was crusted grime unlike anything she had ever seen or smelled before. She was torn between her disgust and discomfort. If she didn't lean on anything her back would begin to ache but the alternative was just as undesirable. Fortunately she had to do neither one when Cray suggested they lean against each other's backs as to avoid both the grimy wall and the aching backs. They had been there for quite a while. Scias and Ershin were also brought down here, but they were quickly separated from them. She was glad to be with Cray. No matter the circumstance, she felt safe in his presence. Not that she was foolish enough to think that nothing could happen because she knew that they were completely at the mercy of Ludia.

_Mercy_. She thought solemnly. _It isn't likely that they will be merciful to us._

They certainly weren't to Ursula. When they first captured her team, Ursula was one of the first ones to fall. All members of her group were enemies with Ludia, true, but no one was more against them than the empire, something Ursula symbolized in its entirety. When she and the others were finally brought here, Ursula was taken somewhere else, and Nina was not certain that she would ever see the overzealous captain again.

"I'm worried about Ryu, Cray." She said, her voice a small whisper of concern.

He hmm in agreement but it was more of an absentminded agreement than one of actual concern. She craned her neck to look back at him, curious as to what was hanging onto Cray's full attention.

"Cray?" She called. "What are you thinking about?"

"As much as I am worried about him I'm more worried about him being in their clutches. I have to admit that I'd rest easier if I knew he was close, at least that way I could kill him."

"Cray!" She screeched, jumping to her feet in anger, making Cray fall to his back, as he no longer had her support.

"How could you say such a thing?"

"Think about it Nina. The only reason we're still alive is so that they can use us as leverage." He said while sitting up.

"Leverage? For what?" She asked, fearing the answer she knew would come.

"For Ryu." He dead-pinned. "They wouldn't have captured him alive unless they wanted to use him. He's dangerous, and what's more, he's dangerous when they have him under their control."

"But what would they need him for now?"

"War. Everyone has heard the rumors about the Empire. Everyone there is just about as good as dead. Ludia has no resistance now. The only thing standing between them and complete control is the God Emperor. And who better to fight him than himself?"

"But how would they know if Ryu would even be able to defeat his other half? We knew from the start that even with the powers of the dragons that it would be a stretch, what made them so sure that Ryu could win?"

"Maybe...maybe they don't expect him to win." Cray said. "Maybe they expect him to lose. No matter what, with one half gone, Fou-lu is weak and there will be no getting back to his former strength. Or maybe..."

His sentence trailed off and Nina saw the spark of fear ignited in his eyes. She knew exactly where his thoughts were going.

"Maybe they're using Ryu as bait to draw the Emperor out so that they can capture him as well." She finished. "They'll have both gods at their complete disposal. No one will be able to stand up to them."

"Dammit!" Cray yelled. "If I had known this would happen I would have killed Ryu myself. I know it's not something you want to hear, but I'd rather him die by my hands than be enslaved by them. You know what kind of damage he can do, you've witnessed it yourself."

He was right about that. Her mind drifted to the abandoned village near Chek where the villagers had fled to avoid the Capital forces that had been pursuing Ryu. The Captain there had gone too far, spilling the blood of the innocent for nothing more than his own cruel ambition. Ryu had gone berserk and it was thought that he would destroy everything in his rage. They were fortunate that he had come back to them, but what if they hadn't been so lucky? What if someone could push him to that and control him? It would be devastating.

"Maybe his other half won't seek Ryu out. I mean he was the one waiting for Ryu at the Capital right? Maybe he'll just keep waiting."

"No. He only went to the Capital for the sole reason of destroying it. It was his plan to reunite with Ryu there but if Ryu doesn't show up, then there will be nothing keeping the Emperor from leaving. He'll come, and he'll leave nothing but destruction and carnage in his wake. Damn this is so bad."

"We have to do something." Nina said desperately. "We've been through so much, we can't let it end like this."

"Easier said than done." Cray responded dryly.

"We've escaped from cells before, we can do it again. We have to."

He looked up at her and saw the determination in her eyes. He felt his own spirits lift at mere sight of her. She was right. They couldn't give up, not now. If there was something they could do they would do it, no matter the cost.

"Alright." He affirmed. "Let's make an escape."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. There is more to come, and we'll be seeing a lot of Cray and Nina soon, and Fou-lu as well. As always, please review and if you like the story enough, follow.

Thank you

-A-New-Awakening


	7. Respite

This chapter is by far the longest. There's just so much I had to get into this chapter and I couldn't really cut it down anymore then this. So I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always welcomes. No flames.

-A-New-Awakening

* * *

I felt the pounding in my head and heedless of my body's warnings, I woke up. It was darker than usual, so I could have only assumed that it was nighttime now. I struggled with the shackles around my wrists, testing their strength only to be disappointed; they were too much for me to even attempt to break out of. I sighed in defeat and rested my right cheek on the cool floor. I had to admit that I was becoming used to the cold now, but whether that was a good thing or a bad thing had yet to be seen.

_What's going to happen to me now?_

I had no disillusions concerning Ludia. They weren't just going to keep me in here and let me rot to my death. No, their plans were much more vile than that. I had a few theories of my own and none of them were particularly appealing. I didn't have a choice; I had to escape before they used me the way I thought they would.

A little voice nagged at me in the back of my mind, one I realized, was not Fou-lu's but my own and it was in the mood for being cruel.

_**Oh yeah, and how do you suppose you escape when you are beyond weak and completely at their mercy? You can't even pick up your head.**_

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance and to prove a point, attempted to lift up my head. The key word here was attempted, and I was only further annoyed when that little voice laughed at me in derision.

**_ Didn't I tell you? You're so pathetic, why don't you just lie there in a little ball and just accept your fate. Deis was wrong; you weren't meant to meet your other half._**

"No." I yelled out loud.

I didn't know what I was objecting to; the fact of me just giving up, or the fact that maybe Deis was wrong and that I wasn't meant to meet my other half. Maybe it was to both.

_** He'll come, you know. It doesn't matter that they're using a seal to prevent you from being sensed. He'll come looking on his own. And you know that in his search everything and everyone in his path will burn. No one will be spared; not even your friends. He won't rest.**_

"I know that." I whispered softly.

**_ What will you choose? Before, you were so tempted by his promises of freedom, but are you willing to pay the price? Were you so seduced that you forgot what is at risk?_**

"I want to be free, I do." I admitted. "My friends...they will be the ones to pay for it though. Not just them, but everyone."

_** That's right. You had this indecision before, but now you have time to consider it without his influence. He's so confident that he can turn you against humanity. Is he correct? Can he turn you?**_

"I-I don't know."

I would like to think that I was better than that. I had always given myself unto others, always concerning myself with their well being before my own. I never regretted it; not even now. I would never forget the day I first met Nina. She was so timid, but that didn't stop her from helping a complete stranger. She helped me even though she didn't have to. She had enough on her plate; what was another factor to make things even more complicated? But she didn't care; she was just doing what was in her nature.

And then there was Cray. He was rough around the edges but he had a heart filled with a righteous passion that a person could not help but to be humbled before it. He, along with everyone else; Scias, Ershin, and even Ursula helped me even though they knew it could mean their lives. How could I even think to disregard all their efforts like that?

**_ But how could you even think to disregard your own freedom?_**

"Which side are you on?" I asked.

**_ I am on whatever side you are not. I am your confusion; your indecision. I will exist so long as you are weighed down by your compassion and selfishness._**

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes in my own weariness. As if things weren't already bad enough as they were.

The creaking of the door snapped me out of my reverie and I had enough strength to look up from my spot on the floor to see my dearest and most favorite Captain of Ludia.

"Rusong." I seethed, my anger flaring dangerously.

"Ah, so glad to see that you are awake and well, dragon. It will make this all the more easier now that I don't have to wake you. You see, dragon, you will be meeting someone very special today but, he's not much for seeing any of his guests so..."

He eyed me up and down in mild disdain and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"...dirty." He finished sourly.

My stare hardened as he continued to look down at me like I was an insect. It wasn't MY fault that I looked this way. I didn't ask for this treatment and I certainly didn't ask for him to be my caretaker.

"We'll have to clean you up before we present you to the King. We can't very well grace him with your presence looking like a rift-rat, now can we?"

"You can tell your King that I'm not interested in meeting his acquaintance."

His eyes flashed and he was quickly upon me, his foot already pressed against my rib cage.

"This is not up for deliberation, slave." He spat. "Don't make me do this the hard way, for if I am to do that the King will be very displeased me with and I would not like that."

Now I understood. Rusong was not allowed to hurt me any further, at least not before a meeting before his King. Even a new single bruise would show that he had not followed the orders that had been given to him.

Though I suppose there were ways around that, like what he was currently doing. His foot on my ribs could leave bruising, in fact, I knew it would but what would it matter if his King could not see it? Out of sight, out of mind.

I was tempted to rile him up; to finally be the one in control, if only a little, but then I thought better of it. If he didn't make me pay for it now with the loopholes, he would certainly make me pay for it later.

I sighed in what I hoped he took as submission. I didn't want to voice it. I was too proud to.

"That's better. See how well we can get along when we have an understanding?"

I held back a snort. Just who did he think he was fooling? Getting along? That may have been the the biggest over statement of all time. We were very far from getting along. And as for the understanding, well there wasn't really much of one, was there?

He took his foot off my rib cage, allowing me to inhale deeper breaths than before. He hollered for some guards and they quickly came in, scurrying past their Captain (guess I'm not the only one he frightens) and hoisted me off the ground. While one held me up the other went to the far wall and unbounded the chain from the wall and wrapped it around his forearm.

Well there goes any attempts of escape, though if I had the strength and energy I'm sure I could have tugged him hard enough so that he was left with two choices; one being dragged behind, possibly losing his hand in the process with the chains wrapped so tightly around it, or two, letting go and facing Rusong's wrath. Actually there really was no choice because I know that the man, as frightened as he was, would rather risk losing his hand than face the Captain.

"We will take him to the bathhouse to Chiyo." He ordered while taking the lead. He stopped short and looked back at them with a menacing glint in his eyes.

"Remember what I told you before? No foul-ups. If anything should happen, know that I will be the one responsible for your punishments and rest assure that I will make you regret ever making such a mistake."

The men shook and as if satisfied with their fear, Rusong turned back again and resumed his march down the hall.

The men, one on each side of me, grabbed me by my forearm and forced me to walk ahead. My legs felt as if they were stone; heavy and cumbersome. It was a wonder how I managed to walk with them at all, though having two gruff men dragging me along could very well be a good reason.

The walk was long and brisk and before long we reached a lone door and Rusong impatiently grabbed the handle and wrenched it open. I was, once again, dragged in but when I entered the room I was hit with humid air. I nearly sighed in content from the warmth.

The door was slammed behind us, by whom I wasn't sure, and we stopped right behind Rusong. He was standing with his arms crossed and his right foot tapping eagerly.

"Where is that woman? I should have her reprimanded for wasting time. Doesn't she know that we're on a tight time schedule?"

"Tap that floor anymore and you'll put a crack in it." An aged old voice said.

I turned to the source of the voice and saw a small woman, perhaps 4'11'', with silver hair tucked neatly into a bun with a pale gray dress on that had seen better years, with an even more worn gray apron. She had a mischievous look to her and I instantly knew that the source of her mirth was from the Captain.

"It's certainly about time you got here, you old hag. You know that due to your timing that I will be late in bringing this boy to the King. Do you know how that makes me look?"

"No worse than usual, you twit. Now quit your incessant whining and let me do my job. I presume that is why you came here, correct?"

"I'd watch what you say, wench, you never know when your good grace has run out."

"Now who's the one wasting time? Get out of my way before I slap you upside the head." She walked forward, shoving the arrogant and considerably taller Captain out of the way and towards me. She stopped short ( no pun intended) in front of me and looked me up and down with an analytical eye.

"You never can bring them to me in one piece can you? How his Majesty puts up with you, I'll never know."

"I could say the same thing, you old prune." He shot back in annoyance.

"What was the sunny? I couldn't hear you. You know us old folks, everything's always going when you least expect it. Guess I'll just have to deal with the loss of not hearing your beautiful voice."

He snarled and balled his fists to his sides. I had never seen Rusong so riled up and I was so entertained by it. This woman knew exactly what buttons to press.

"Just get done what needs to be done." He finally said after much deliberation. He went to stalk out but, like usual, stopped. I swear he did that on purpose for some sort of dramatic effect. He turned around and faced the woman.

"No hot water. Just clean him up the best you can but do it with only cold water."

"Nonsense." She shouted. "The poor boy is already chilled to the bone; I won't do such a stupid thing."

"Do you have any idea who the, "poor boy" is? He's no boy, he's a dragon and he's chilled to the bone for a reason, you senile shrew."

"I don't care for your politics and I don't give a damn who or what he is. When someone is brought here they receive the best treatment. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you just take him out of here and take him to the King as is."

Rusong froze, as if such a thing happening was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. No, he would do anything to avoid disappointing his King. That much I knew now.

"Just be quick about it." He said and gestured for the guards to follow him. He slammed the door shut behind and through it I heard him say that the men were to stand guard outside of the door. He made sure to remind them once again what would happen if they failed in their duties. With his piece said he sauntered off.

The old woman shook her head and laughed.

"The moron will probably go sulk now in his little corner. What a pansy, can't even stand a little banter between friends." She said, her voice slurring when she said friend.

She looked up at me and turned around on the ball of her foot.

"Follow me. Let's see if we can get you that hot bath."

Despite my legs being so heavy before, I felt strength return to them at the mere mention of anything hot. I had waited so long for some source of heat and now I was going to be dunked into it. The anticipation was too much for me to control that I nearly lost my balance in my rush.

"Slow down there, there are a few things we have to do before we get to your bath. First things first."

She put her small, wrinkled hand into the front pocket of her apron and when her hand came out it had a bronze key in it.

"Morons don't know how to do anything. How do they expect me to clean you up with chains weighing you down? You're more likely to drown than anything."

She waddled over to me and put the key in the port and after some wiggling; the chains fell off as if by magic. I lifted my hands to my face and nearly cried at the shear happiness that was coursing through me. Free. I was free. If only for a moment, I was not someone's captive.

"You all get that look." She stated simply as she leaned down and unlocked the chains around my ankles. They too fell away like the ones before and I tentatively lifted my feet up, feeling almost weightless.

"Alright, alright enough with the gushing. Strip down boy and into the bath."

I looked down at her, startled by her forwardness and embarrassed by my bashfulness. I felt my face grow warm and I instantly looked away. Yes there was definitely something more interesting to look at right now.

"Good grief, must I do everything?" She reached for the waist of my pants and attempted to pull them down. In an instant I put distance between us, my fingers clamping onto my pants like my very life depended on it.

"Listen, if you want your bath, you have to take your clothes off. Either you do it right now or I will call those guards in, have them hold you down, and I will take them off myself. Your choice."

There was no thought process required as I grabbed onto my shirt and pulled it off over my head and threw it to the floor. I then did the same for my pants and before I could even allow myself to become even more embarrassed than I already was, I jumped into wide open bath. I came up for a breath and I looked to the old lady to see her smiling coyly at me.

"I thought that would do the trick, It usually does. Now get closer. I don't exactly have the longest arms, you know."

I did as she asked and swam closer to her, enjoying the tingling sensation of the heat as it pooled over my body.

When I was close enough she raised a bucket over my head and dumped the contents out over it. I spluttered as water entered my mouth and nose but made no complaints otherwise. I felt her withered hands on my sculpt, and with a rigorous motion she scrubbed my locks. It stung but I didn't move away. I was lucking to be getting this at all.

She continued on in silence and as time passed her motions became slower and her hands worked more gently with my locks than before. It was almost enough to put me to sleep.

"I never thought there would be a day when I was to clean the great Emperor himself." She said softly.

I turned on her so fast that I began to feel dizzy. Or maybe that was the heat getting to me.

"Y-you know?" I asked. I was confused. I knew she knew that I as a dragon, but how could she possibly have known that I was the other half of Emperor Fou-lu?

"Yes, I know. Not much gets past me these days. I knew there was something brewing when they brought you in. I've never seen anyone get as excited as the King did that day. I knew it had to be something more than just capturing any old dragon. No this capture was the big one. You're the Yorae Dragon; the dragon whose role in this world has yet to be determined. Will you destroy it? Save it? I guess that's something us humans are not privy to."

"Then I guess it's something I'm not privy to it, either." I admitted. "I know as much about myself as a newborn does."

"Yes it is quite difficult to start life as you have. No memories, no understanding of the world around you."

"All there is is a drive to be somewhere, to meet someone important." I finished.

"Your other half, you mean." She clarified.

I nodded and sunk back into the water, my body feeling more fatigued than ever before. I wonder if the heat really was getting to me.

"What do they want from me?" I asked.

"You already know that answer, young dragon. Ludia has always and will always be a combative nation. There's no changing that. They'll use whatever means to have complete control over everything. What they lacked in power before they now make up for in cunning. They were cunning enough to capture you and they'll be even more cunning in capturing your other half."

"What?" I exclaimed, my mind coming out of its weary funk. "They wouldn't be so crazy to attempt something like that, would they?"

"So you don't know then after all." She said softly. "It isn't a surprise that they kept you in the dark."

"I have to warn him." I muttered to myself, fear rapping against my heart. "I have to tell him to stay away. If both of us are captured I couldn't... it can't happen. I can't let it happen."

"Calm yourself, boy. You're in no position to do anything. If you wish to make any difference then you must be calm and think things through. Getting emotional won't help you, and it certainly won't help anyone else either."

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me all this? Don't you support the King?"

"The King is a fool; and to think that at one time he was a young ambitious boy who was determined to rule through kindness. Now he is but a shadow of himself, preying on people's fears to get what he wants. There's nothing honorable about his actions."

I stared at her, my thoughts blurs of confusion. Who was this woman? What made her speak out so boldly against her King? Why was she able to get away with things that no one else would?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just an old woman who's tired of this life and the stupid people in it." She answered, pulling away from me. I heard her footsteps as she walked away and I turned around to follow her with my eyes. She worked through a pile of clothes, picking them up and then folding them.

"Humans are despicable things." She finally said, not taking her eyes off her folding. "All we do is fight and bring misery upon ourselves. What's worse is that we cannot put aside our petty pride to admit our faults or mistakes. Our biggest mistake was made all those years ago."

"What mistake was that?"

"Bringing you into this world." She said gravely. "Not because you are powerful enough to destroy us, but because we dragged someone else into our mess and expected him to clean it up because we were too stupid to do it ourselves. I suppose it's something of poetic justice that the one we dragged into our world is the one to judge us all. It wouldn't be any more than what we deserve.

"I suppose that's why I am so against the King's decisions. He is bringing about more destruction and this time it very well may be the end of us all. I may not care much for our humanity but there are a few people I would like to protect. Maybe they could do what we could not, maybe they can end the strife. I suppose at heart I'm just a big softy."

"I think my other half felt the same way." I disclosed. "I can't say that I know exactly how he felt, or that I can recall what happened back then, but I know enough. He was optimistic. He believed in your world, in your people. I think now that he sees what you have done with the freedom he had given you, he can feel nothing more that anger and perhaps betrayal. But deep down, underneath all that hate and anger, is hope. Maybe there's something worth preserving for him."

"Why don't you come out now, you look like you're about to pass out." She said, changing the subject instantaneously.

I didn't try to bring the conversation back around and did as she asked. I slowly stood and my legs wobbled underneath me. I heard a gasp from the old woman and gauged her reaction. Her face was one of horror and something akin to disgust but somehow I knew it wasn't towards me. I felt her eyes travel over me, skipping the more...sensitive areas out of respect and it didn't occur to me to feel abashed.

"All those scars and bruises..." She mumbled. "Too much for someone so young. What has happened to you?"

"Fighting." I declared.

I looked at my own body, admiring a particular pale scar that cracked across my abdomen like a lightning bolt against the sky. That one was from the late Captain Russo. My eyes traveled along my lean frame, going from one scar to the next. It felt like I was the connecting the dots, where one scar ended another began. I never looked at myself before, and I was shocked at the number of lacerations that decorated my body. Was this really the state of my body? How could I not have noticed before?

"Here." She said, tossing a towel at me while eying one of the newer discolored additions on my ribs. I caught it with ease and stepped out of the water. With daft hands, I wrapped the towel around my waist as I shook my head, allowing water to splatter everywhere.

"I'll go get you your change of clothes." She said and walked towards a connected room and disappeared beyond the doorframe. I stood there in silence, feeling strangely at peace despite being where I was. She came back in with folded clothes in her arms and dropped them into my own arms when I held them out.

She left once again, this time allowing me time to get myself dressed though she hadn't said as much. I pulled the towel off from around my waist and quickly wiped down my legs, arms, and chest before I put it down and grabbed my pants. I didn't look at them much as I pulled them on but once they were on I felt a strange sense of deja vu.

"Oh, I forgot to give you the sash." She said while coming back into the room holding a blue, silken sash in her hands. She handed it to me and I tied it without effort. She stepped back and looked me up and done, nodding in what I could only guess to be approval.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" She offered while beckoning me into the connected room. I followed her and when she stepped aside so I could see myself in the full body mirror, I nearly collapsed. Now I knew why I felt the way I did because at that very moment I looked exactly like my other half. The clothes were the same; the only difference being instead of purple and red mine was dark blue and white. One other difference was instead of the studded belt I had the sash and of course I didn't have the iron cuffs or the bandaged hands but despite all that, it was the same. It was disorientating and I suddenly desired my old clothes back.

"You could very well pass for an emperor." She said and I swallowed hard. How close to home those words truly were.

"My clothes..." I began.

"I'll take care of them. They're a bit worse for wear, no doubt from all that fighting but I'm positive that I'll be able to salvage it. Well that's all I can do for you now, time to hand you over to the stiff crew."

A deep sadness swept over me and I exhaled in acceptance. I knew this was only temporary, so why then did I feel so bad?

"Hey." She called out. "He's all ready for you."

They made record time coming in and replacing the chains that the old woman had so graciously taken off of me. Once again each one stood on either side of me and grabbed me roughly by the forearm.

"Thank you, ma'am." The one on my left said.

"Don't thank me." She stated coldly.

The man just nodded and shared a look with the guard to my right and they, in sync, began to walk while dragging me along.

I didn't pay much attention to the trip there; I was far too out of it to even bother. Only when we came to an abrupt stop did I snap to attention. There, standing before a majestic and foreboding pair of doors was Rusong.

"Enjoy your bath, dragon?" He questioned not so kindly. "You better have because it will be your last one for quite some time."

Almost immediately, the anger roared to life and any sense of peace that I had, vanished.

"Before we go in let me just remind you of a few things. You are our prisoner and the King is your most gracious host. You will only speak when spoken to and when you do speak you will mind your tongue at all times. Any slip-ups and you might just find that tongue removed, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You learn very quickly."

With that said he turned around and with one hard shove, the doors gave way under his strength, creaking as they went. He walked briskly into the room and the guards followed suit. The instant I passed over the threshold I knew that something big was about to happen. What, I would never be prepared before.

* * *

And there it is chapter 7. I'm really happy to get this out. The next few chapters are really going to get the plot line going, so get ready. As always, please review and follow.


	8. The Carron Stone

The journey, if one could call it that, was slow and almost eerily quiet. He almost expected to be surrounded by a multitude of soldiers ready to their risk their lives for the sake of their duties. But that would not happen now. There was no longer any who remained loyal to the Empire, for there was no one to lead such an army. He had killed all the ones in power; leaving nothing behind but mindless drones who could not act alone without someone to lead them.

Of course, he killed a fair share of the soldiers too. But still, that instinct had been instilled in him ever since his awakening and it would not be put at ease. He was fine with that. It did him no harm. The true problem lay in finding his other half. It was true that he no longer had anyone holding him back from his search but it was essentially useless. He could have free roam of the land but the land was vast and filled with people. He could not cover it all and in such a short time. Time. He was running low on that. The reunion between himself and his other half had to take place and soon.

_ 'I have but a little more than a fortnight before the next full moon. If we have not joined by then, we will be forced to sleep once more and we will not awaken again, for I am certain that those foolish mortals will be rid of us.'_

There had to be an easier way for him to find his other half. Perhaps it was time that he visited the Dragons of this world. He had yet to speak with one but they were part of the world long before he even arrived. Perhaps they were more in tuned to the world and those that dwelled within it. It was a start and it would be easier for him to achieve such a small feat due to the fact that he himself could sense them. He looked up to the sky and deliberated if he should attempt to fly. There would be nothing to stop him, of course, but still...

_ 'I cannot afford to waste any more time.' He thought hastily to himself._

He braced his body and, pulled as taut as a spring, he somersaulted into the air where, right in the middle, he transformed into a being so majestic and so humbling that one could not help but to look at him . His paper thin wings flapped gently and yet quickly carrying him to his next destination; the region of Wyndia.

The food had come again and once again it was shoved to the side. She was hungry but not hungry enough to eat...whatever it was. It had been just a little over one day since she and Cray discussed Ryu but it felt like so much longer. They spoke of plans to escape but one after another they fell through with holes; very big holes. They had escaped from worse than this before so why then was it so difficult.

_ 'Because we're separated.'_ She thought to herself. _'We're stronger when we're together. That's why they split us up in the first place; to make us weak.'_

"Dammit." Cray's voice ran out, followed by a violent punch to the wall which caused the proud Woren chief to cradle his hand as it pulsed with pain.

"Okay so maybe that wasn't the best idea." He admitted to himself wincing with each pulse.

He sat down in defeat, pulling his legs up to his chest so that he could rest his elbows on top of them.

"I can't believe that we haven't thought of anything yet. Just how pathetic are we?"

"Just give it some more time, Cray. We'll think of something I just know it."

"We don't have time Nina." He expressed emotionally, feeling the pressure weighing down on him.

"It won't be too long now before they decide they don't need us and when that time comes, it won't matter if we stop them from using Ryu or not because we'll be dead."

"You're right." She admitted sadly.

She knew that he was right, he was always right but she had hoped that through optimism and strength of will that they could do something. That's how they always got through everything.

"Look I'm sorry. I hate to put you down like that. Heck, I hate putting myself down like that. Nothing feels worse than how I feel right now. But no matter how hard it is for me to admit it, I know that there's nothing we can do. Not as we are."

"Maybe our best hope is for Ryu's other half to come here after all." Nina offered quietly.

"Not if they have a plan to capture him too, it isn't."

"Then I guess this is the end for us. There are no more courses of action to take, no more plans, nothing. It's over."

She thought that Cray would instantly rebuke, expressing his usual spirit but when he said nothing she looked to him only to find him slumped over against the wall, his head bent lowly between his legs. He was broken and so, she realized, was she.

* * *

The room in which I held the audience with the King was more lavishing than I had originally thought. Tapestries of gold and silver were draped over milky white walls. Great glass stained windows that stood at least 20 feet filtered in colored lights like a prism. A blood red carpet stretched over the entire width of the hall starting from the entrance all the way up to the King himself, sitting in his throne which was adorned with jewels such a rubies, sapphires and topaz.

The walk was brisk and just as we reached the first step leaded to the throne, I was forced to my knees as the two knights besides me did the same. Their heads were bowed lowly, their right arm crossed over their hearts in some sort of silent allegiance and love for their King.

"Rise my loyal knights." He said.

I felt a shiver run up my spine as the dragged me to my feet. His voice was low, almost baritone. It was smooth like velvet which only made my teeth grind in discomfort. I didn't know exactly what it was but it made my teeth clench all the same.

"So the dragon has finally come to me. I must apologize for delaying this meeting for as long as I have. You see, we have been very busy as of late and I just didn't have the time."

I said nothing, mostly because my teeth were crushed so badly against each other that I couldn't manage a word even if I wanted to.

"I do hope that you have been shown the proper hospitality. It is my wish that you only receive the best as you are so important. So tell me, have your accommodations been good thus far?"

I worked to unclench my teeth only to find that it was a losing battle. I saw the dark look that Rusong cast me and I instantly knew what answer I was to give. Without a word I nodded my head. Yes, the accommodations were perfect...not.

"Ah I am pleased to hear that young dragon." He said. "Now why don't we get down to business, shall we?"

I felt the air shift ever so slightly, something I'm sure I only sensed due to my being a dragon. The smile that was on the King's face was no longer pleasant, at least not if one looked at it close enough. I didn't have to know though, because I saw that smile many times before. It was a smile to give a false sense of security but it really only brought misfortune.

"The balance of power has shifted, little dragon, and we are most anxious to make sure that the balance tips in our favor. The Empire is no more. Ludia is now the only sole surviving power, at least that's what we would like to say, however we both know that is not the truth."

I gave nothing away to show what I was truly feeling inside. Showing my anger or fear would do nothing for me now and so I had to make sure that I kept myself as cold and unfeeling as the King himself.

"It's rather humorous. In a way, I am angered with the Empire for ever summoning you here. It makes conquering the rest of the world quite difficult; however, if not for you then they would still be resisting us. So I suppose I feel conflicted.

"Your other half has gained his power back quite fast. A miscalculation on the Empire's part. It's no wonder they were unable to kill him; they clearly were not aware of just what they were dealing with or perhaps they were overconfident."

Overconfident? Certainly, but what did he think that made him? He was exuding confidence. Maybe that would be his eventual downfall as well. I could only hope that was the case.

"They weren't smart the way I am. They tried to take on too much. I know that I cannot hope to match the Emperor's power, especially now that he has regained it all back and I'm not stupid enough to try. Fortunately, I don't have to."

And there it was. The first shoe had dropped. Already, I knew what he had planned. He wouldn't fight my other half and why should he when he had a dragon of his own? The only downfall with that was that I had no intention on fighting and there was no way he could make me.

"Why so smug dragon?" He inquired.

I felt the shock come over me as I realized that I had been smiling, after all. A terrible mistake on my part.

"You believe that I am a fool to think that I can make you fight your other half because you think that I have no way to control you. Is that about right?"

He laughed haughtily and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks in frustration. Why was it that anyone I encountered always had this ability to make me feel like a child ?

"Well you are wrong dragon. Do not forget that we hold your friends in captivity. We've been hospitable so far but that could easily be changed."

I couldn't help but to scoff. It was very unlike me, I knew, but the whole situation was just too easy. I knew that he would use my friends against me. That was the only reason they were still alive. It was the oldest strategy and yet somehow no matter how old it got, it still managed to make the greatest of men fall to their knees. They would grovel for the safety of their loved one, and I was no different. At least, I thought I was but then again, what if I didn't care? What leverage would he have then? That was his only advantage, so what would happen if it didn't work out? What could he possibly do? I suppose it didn't matter because I did care and he knew it.

"You see ,Rusong, dragons are no more different than humans. They are slave to their emotions just as easily as we are. They cannot help themselves."

"Suppose I didn't care?" I inquired, my question slicing through his laugh.

His cold eyes bore into mine and a wily grin graced his lips and it was then that I felt cold. As cold as when I was in my cell. No...colder.

"You really think I would not have something prepared in that event? Or for that matter, did you believe that I would leave something like this up to the chance of you caring? Suppose you did care and did as we asked and just waited it out until the right time, and turn on us when we least expect it? No, the lives of your friends are not enough."

"Just what are you planning?" I asked, no longer caring for formalities or cautiousness. I had to know what was going to happen.

"Why don't we show you, dragon?" The King said making a gesture with his hand. Before I could even react I was smashed to the floor, my body being pressed down with all the weight of the two soldiers who had, up until this point, remained still. I heard Rusong come closer and I felt myself begin to go into panic mode.

"You see, dragon, we are not so old fashioned as the Empire. We aspire to do so much with our technology. You would be surprised at what great feats we have achieved up to this point, but I won't spoil it. You'll see soon enough what I mean."

Rusong moved closer and he was upon me, casting his shadow over me like a dark cloud.

"Heh I've been waiting to do this for quite some time now. I'll miss your spirit you little runt, but I think I'll like your obedience even better."

I fought then, bucking my back up as I tried to wrench myself free. One of my elbows was released, and with it I made a solid connection with the soldier's cheek. He yelped in pain and rolled away, grasping his jaw. I felt a sense of pride but it was fleeting.

"Now this is no way to behave." Rusong yelled as he pinned me down with his foot. His heel ground the soft flesh between my shoulder blades and I cried out.

"Didn't I tell you not to act this way before our King. Didn't I make it perfectly clear?" He said, all the while putting more and more pressure on my back.

"Rusong that is enough. We wouldn't to break our new toy." The King said.

Rusong's heel was instantly off me and I couldn't help but to think about what a dog he truly was. He would do anything for his King. His loyalty was unwavering.

"I'm so terribly sorry, my King. I lost myself."

"Just get on with it Rusong. I am anxious to see what will happen."

"Yes sir."

Rusong kneeled before me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me up just enough to look him straight in the eyes. He held something in his hand left hand that glistened. I felt a sense of foreboding and yet I was too frozen to attempt to resist again. His left hand, carrying the mysterious item, came closer to me and before long it was right in front of my face, allowing me to see it fully. It was a little, oval-shaped, black jewel. It was plain and yet I sensed something in it. Something dark and something dangerous.

"This, little dragon is a Carron Stone. It may not look like much but it the deadliest weapon in our arsenal." Rusong explained.

My interest was piqued then. This stone was their greatest weapon? What made it so great? What could it do that no other weapon could do?

"I'll tell you a little more about it. You see the Carron Stone is unlike any other stone. It is composed of minerals, certainly, but what gives it its true essence is something far more impressive. For you see, within this stone is every soul that succumbed to the power of the carronade."

I felt sick, almost to the point of throwing any food I managed to keep down, up. Souls, thousands and thousands of souls were trapped within that stone.

"Oh how I love that look; so forlorn, so absolutely wonderful. Yes you realize exactly what this can do to you, don't you?"

"Whatever you think this will achieve it will all be for nothing." I shouted in desperation, staring at the stone with fear.

"Well, we'll take our chances." Rusong assured me.

The stone came closer and within those few seconds my whole life flashed before my eyes and all I could recall was the pain infiltrating my body and the high-pitched screams erupting from my throat before everything went black.

* * *

It could have been mistaken for a stray wind current that he had been caught in, but that couldn't explain the sudden explosion of pain in his head. It came so fast, so unexpectedly, that he was forced out of his dragon form faster than he could comprehend what was going on.

He fell at an exceedingly fast rate, and only through the blinding pain did he manage to grab hold of a branch, stopping his fall from the sky. He fingers were slipping, and only due to another explosion of pain through his skull, did he let go and continue his decent all the way down to the cold and unforgiving ground.

His back arched as his back met the ground. His breath had left him and he was left writhing in silence. His thoughts were jumbled. As one began it dropped off and another one picked up. Only one remained true among all the chaos and it was, "what had happened?" Through it all, the pain, the confusion, it was the only reoccurring thought that struck him. He fought to find his center again. He was no mortal, he would not be beaten down by a foreign force;no matter how much pain it caused him.

Of course, he didn't have to fight for long because just as quickly as it came, it left. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. It still throbbed in that one spot but besides that, it was if his body had never been wracked with pain.

His brain began to function once again and the question he had asked in his moment of unclarity had became clear to him. The pain he felt was great indeed, but it was still only a fraction of what his other half had experienced at that very same moment. Fou-lu had felt much of Ryu's pain before, which was part of the reason it took him so long to recover, but never before had it been this bad. He couldn't account for what had happened but what he did know was that his other half was suffering and that was not something he would stand for.

He stood up on wobbly legs and gazed up at the sky with hardened, amber eyes. Those mortals had crossed him for the last time. They would pay for every transgression against him and his other half. That he would swear upon.

* * *

"Deis."

'Yes, I felt it as well. Something has shifted in the air. it's as if a foulness has permeated through it. It's rotten."

"It feels the same as from before."

"The hex, you mean."

"Yes, Deis. Only it is stronger than it was back in Chamba. Not only that but it's darker, much darker."

"The Yorae Dragon has been defiled."

"Defiled? Heheheh...perhaps that was an inappropriate time to laugh."

"Yes, defiled. I'm not sure how but I am certain of it. The Yorae Dragon, as you know, was a newborn in this world. It was without purpose unlike the dragons that reside here now. And because it was a newborn, it was pure and free from any sort of darkness. It was said that it could not be tainted by the evils of man, no matter what. But it seems that that was not correct. Ryu has been tainted."

"What does that mean for us now?"

"I don't know." Dias admitted solemnly.


	9. The Darkness Within

"Cray?"

"Hm?

"Cray, wake up!"

At the sound of the urgency in the girl's normally soft voice, the chief leaped from his spot on the cool floor. He was instantly in his fighting stance, his hands curled into tight fists. His eyes darted around frantically searching for the source of his friend's desperate calls, but when he saw nothing he felt a little foolish. His hands slowly lowered and he looked towards the winged-girl. He thought there was no source for her sudden outburst around and yet when he saw her face he thought differently. Her hands were clenched together against her chest. Her eyes, always so soft and warm and welcoming, were now clouded with desperation and anxiousness.

"Nina, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked closer to the girl.

"Cray it's Ryu, he's-he's coming down here to see us!"

He instantly caught the relief and happiness in her voice and he himself almost shared the same sentiment but suspicion prevented that from happening. Why exactly would they allow Ryu to come down here? He couldn't believe that it was because the Ludians actually gave a crap. No, something else was going on here and he didn't like the feel of it; not one single bit. It had been weeks since they had been captured and not once ,in that entire time, did they allow anyone one of them to come into contact. It was their strategy to keep them apart. Why change that now?

"Nina I know you're excited but..."

Before he could finish his sentence the sound of the grating door caught both their attentions. The light was terrible down in the dungeon so it was difficult to make out the person standing in the opening, but Cray didn't need much light to know who it was.

"Ryu." Nina cried.

She ran towards him in an instant, expecting nothing less than an equally warm welcome from her blue-haired friend and of course she would, for what else would she expect? Cray, on the other hand, was more wary and the moment he saw Nina race towards the young dragon he saw it; a gesture of the hand and then a glint.

Cray was not fast enough to call out to the girl, and he could do nothing as he heard the steel cut through the air. He heard her scream in pain and watched as she was thrown mercilessly to the ground. The whole scene took no more than a few seconds and yet it felt like decades for Cray. Nina had been injured many times in battle but never could he believe that the one who fought so desperately to protect her would end up wounding her.

He was torn between anguish and fierce anger. Finally one won out and in a flash of rage, Cray stumbled towards the boy, hand poised to punch. As a trained martial artist he knew when his attacks would strike, and so when he did, he expected nothing less than an expression of discomfort when he made contact. He, however, did not expect the boy to catch his fist in his small, pale hand and literally crush Cray's. Cray was on his knees in a instant; completely at Ryu's mercy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cray demanded through gritted teeth.

Ryu lowered his glance to meet Cray's eyes and when he did Cray felt himself go numb. Those eyes were not Ryu's. Ryu was a fighter, yes, a damn well good one, too, but never did he hold the look of a killer. He was a kind, sincere and compassionate boy, although a bit clumsy and reckless at times. The boy before him, though, had the eyes of a cold, heartless killer. There was no feeling within those deep depths; only an endless sea of hardened darkness.

"You're very weak. I had expected more." Ryu said, his voice expressionless.

"Why the hell did you attack Nina!? She has done nothing but worry over you this entire time and you go and do something like this?! You little bastard, I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"You are loud. I do not like that. You should learn your place."

"Why you-!"

His sentence was cut off when Ryu put more force on Cray's fist and the cracking of bones ensued. Cray could focus on nothing but the pain. Ryu had released the now broken hand and Cray cradled it closely to his chest.

"I was told to come down here, and for what reason I do not know, but I do know one thing. You'd best be on your best behavior or else you and you're little birdie will be killed. This is my only warning."

He glanced lazily at Nina who was now bleeding out on the cellar floor. Cray thought he saw something light up in his eyes but it must have been a trick of the light because when Ryu blinked his eyes were back to the emotionless ones.

"Guards." He called.

"Yes, sir?" They said in unison.

"Take care of the girl. The King does not wish for her death just yet."

"Yes, sir!"

With their orders given Ryu stepped out and walked away; acting as if he hadn't just almost killed Nina and broken Cray's hand.

"Ryu, don't you just walk away!" Cray called out over his pain.

Ryu stopped and inclined his head to look back at him.

"You are a fool to ignore my advice. You are only fortunate that my orders were not to kill or else I would silence you for your insolence. Now be good."

With that said Ryu left the dungeon leaving a fuming Cray and wounded Nina behind.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cray whispered harshly feeling not anger but betrayal.


	10. P'yung R'yong

Sorry to all my readers for not having updated sooner. The last chapter was fairly short, so I'm going to post this one in addition. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. As always, constructive criticism is welcome along with your reviews.

-A-New-Awakening

* * *

It had been days and he at last reached the region of Wyndia. He was starting to feel the effects of flying nonstop but he couldn't afford to stop now, not after what he felt days ago with his other half. It wasn't just the pain that made it evident that something was wrong. He could sense it in the air. Something shifted in the world and only an Endless could cause such a shift.

The days had become darker quicker and normal animals were turning into hideous beasts best left to the imagination. The temperature had steadily decreased, causing the death of plant life all over. It was foreboding and Fou-lu did not like it.

He was walking through the forest that led towards the Tower of Wind. It was rumored that the Wyndians used the Gondola at the top of the tower in order to speak with P'ung Ryong. He, of course, did not need such assistance from a human-made contraption, but he was fatigued from the flight and so he accepted the fact that he would not be able to reach P'ung Ryong on his own. He hated to admit it, but he did need to use the Gondola after all. It was a small price to pay on behalf of his pride, but it was one he would willingly make if it meant finding his other half.

The trees started to become sparse and he knew that he was nearing the exit of the woods and closer to the Tower. A bright light shone at the end and he quickened his pace.

Breaking through the light, he found himself in front of a drawbridge that led into the Tower of Wind. He had heard that there was an instrument of sorts needed to open the drawbridge but he did not have the time nor the patience to search it out and so, gathering energy in his left hand, he made a slashing motion and the chains holding the drawbridge snapped like twine and the bridge tumbled down and slammed against the ground. He leisurely walked across the plank of wood and entered the Tower.

When he stepped into the first room he glanced around, analyzing the structure. It was a simple set up but was made tricky enough to bar most humans from entering here. The wind blowing from below would certainly lift the person up all the way, but if one was not careful then he would end up hitting into one of the other platforms above him, and as the wind died down, he would fall to his death. Only the ones who truly had great need of the dragon's wisdom would go through all the trouble of figuring out the structure, and how to avoid hitting the platforms while attempting to reach the top. He had no such concerns.

He walked to the edge of the platform and waited patiently to feel the beginning of a light breeze. He felt it in mere seconds, and just before it came up in full force, he jumped and the air burst from the bottom and lifted him at an alarmingly fast rate.

The first platform was quickly upon him and with an almost impossible twist of his body, he avoided it. The wind started to become weak once again and so, when he approached a second platform, he gripped the edge of it and flipped himself over, landing safely just as the wind stopped. He looked up and calculated how far the next platform was from the one he was currently on. It would be a stretch but he was more than confident that he could reach it.

He crouched down low and, like a spring, he leaped from his perch and made connection with the concrete as he landed. He continued this process in between the wind and when he finally reached the last ledge he knew that the wind would easily take him the rest of the way.

He waited and when he felt the light movement through his hair, he jumped and he ascended to the very top of the Tower. There was an exit when he reached the top and he walked through it.

He was outside at a very high altitude that most people would fear but he felt no such thing. He felt as if he was on a windmill and with every gust of wind he felt it tilt and sway from side to side. He had felt no fear, true, but he still had to tread carefully. He would be able to survive the fall but there was no guarantee that he would come out completely unscathed, and he couldn't take that chance.

He saw the Gondola at the far end to the left and he made his way over, feeling as if he was on a tight wire. When he was close enough, he grabbed the edge of the Gondola and jumped in, and without a second thought, he cut the rope it was attached to and he felt himself being launched into the air.

It ascended further and further until it was even beyond the clouds. It was at this point that it stopped and the red gliders spread out, keeping it afloat. He searched for the Wind Dragon and was nearly taken by surprise when it had surged from below, knocking him over in the process. This dragon was indeed a god of this world.

"Who seeks my council?" He asked, his voice as strong as the wind.

"I am surprised that you cannot tell. Surely your abilities have not dwindled so much since you have become a dragon, that you cannot sense who I am."

"Ah, forgive me Emperor. I was merely surprised to find you here and by means of a human contraption, no less."

"Those are but small and insignificant subjects. I am here for one purpose."

"You speak of your other half, yes?"

"You know, then."

"I do. I felt it the moment the wind shifted. It has become foul and almost poisonous. It is only due to my powers that it has not reached such a point, but I can only do so much against the power of the Yorae Dragon."

"Tell me of what you speak of."

"You have felt it as well, have you not? There is an evil in this world, but it is condensed. But despite that, it is potent. You are not a dragon of this world and so you cannot sense its changes as well as we can, but it is there. The Yorae Dragon has been infected. He is the source of the foulness in the air and the death plaguing the land. He is at half strength, but still his influence is so great that it is suppressing even our powers."

"Where is my other half. You can sense him, can you not?"

"I can, although it is distorted,"

"Tell me then and I shall restore him and rid this world of those foolish mortals once and for all."

"You are not too far off, Emperor. He is deep within the heart of Ludia that lies south from here. I know you go in haste, but be cautious. I know not what has become of your other half but I do know that he will not be easily saved."

"I will keep that in mind, P'ung Ryong."

With intent purpose, Fou-lu gripped the edge of his carrier and volleyed over it, plummeting to the ground. He could waste no time attempting to get down, by any means. This course of action was dangerous and reckless but he was willing to risk it if only to reach his other half faster. He may have acted indifferent with P'ung Ryong, but the fact was that he was deeply concerned.

The Wind Dragon had said that Ryu had been infected. Fou-lu remembered the stabbing pain he felt and he knew what he felt was only a fraction of what his other half had felt. He could only imagine the amount of suffering it had caused Ryu. It angered him deeply but it mostly worried him.

The mortals he fought with in the past focused solely on killing him with brute force. It seemed like Ludia valued cunning above all else and it showed. It's difficult enough to attempt to kill a dragon, it's another thing completely to fight him, defeat him, and keep him under your control. He didn't know what means of control they had but he was certain that it was powerful enough to subdue his other half. It was a chilling thought that even put him on edge. Just what was he dealing with now?

* * *

"How did our little dragon do. Rusong?"

The Captain smiled wickedly at the King's question. The dragon couldn't have done better. He sliced through the Wyndian princess as if she was nothing to him and he crushed the Woren Chief's hand with ease.

"The dragon did wonderfully, Your Highness. He didn't even flinch when he cut the little birdie down. He felt nothing. The stone works perfectly."

"Excellent. Now that we know that there will not be any problems we can move on to the next stage."

"I was waiting for you to say that, Your Highness. I am anxious to see exactly what the boy is capable of when he is not held back by a silly conscience. Where shall I send him first?"

"The Empire can no longer resist us but even still we are not the super power. There are still those that would oppose us."

"You speak of Wyndia and the Woren tribe."

"Yes." The King responded. "The Wyndians are by no means warriors but their wisdom far surpasses ours. They are dangerous magicians, capable of the most disastrous type of spells. And then there are the Woren people. As dense and hot-blooded as they may be, they still surpass us in numbers and physical strength. The two couldn't have been matched more perfectly. Where one lacks in one area the other one more than makes up for it. But all that will mean nothing now that we have the power of the dragon."

"We'll crush them all, and we won't even have to break a sweat." Rusong said.

"Yes. But even still, one dragon will not be able to take down both tribes single-handed. We need more power if we desire to crush both of them with no chance of them rising again against us."

"I have recently received reports saying how a dragon was spotted flying over the Wyndian Region. It may be the one we have been waiting for, Your Majesty."

"Hm. It sounds promising indeed. Be sure to keep your eyes peered for any new developments. If all goes as planned, we will have the strongest superpower to ever exist in our world. Until such a time has come, however; we will commence a first attack on the Kingdom of Wyndia. You, Captain Rusong will be leading the first wave along with the dragon. I expect to hear good results."

"It will be done, Your Majesty."

Rusong bowed deeply at the waist and then rose to pivot on the ball of his foot. He strutted without missing a single stride with an impish grin plastered on his face.

"Let the blood bath begin."

* * *

Alrighty, and there is the next chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long. Thanks to all of you who have read up this point.


	11. Medium

Alright so I know it's been a while, but here is the next part. The next chapter should be out within the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames.

-A-New-Awakening

* * *

He hated the silence; almost as much as he hated to remain idle but for just a few moments, he wished desperately for it. The silence would be better than the soft cries of pain coming from his friend.

"Nina, it'll be okay. You'll make it through."

He said these words and yet he did not feel confident in them. He was a warrior and he had seen many deaths, and he would see many more before his time. He knew what it looked like and she was on the brink of it. The one who they sent in to help her was a buffoon who didn't know an antidote from a healing herb. He messily stitched up her wound and yet he did nothing in case of an infection.

It was all too evident now that Cray should have insisted that the buffoon do something even if he was incapable. For now, she was the one to suffer for it. Ugly, red streaks stretched from the the wound like spindled vines. He knew the infection was spreading and it would not be long before it spread to her most vital organs. She didn't have long to live and it was completely his fault. He had failed the love of his life and now he was failing the girl that was like a sister to him. He was torn into pieces over his own inability to protect the ones that were most important to him. How could he even call himself Chief? Chiefs were supposed to protect their own and yet he couldn't even protect two people.

"Cray."

He scurried to her side, relieved to see that she had regained some semblance of her old self; if only a little.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Tired and in pain."

"Well, that's expected when someone throws herself into a blade."

He tried to make light of the situation, as morbid as it was. It didn't help much at all, because the instant he said that her eyes shined with unshed tears. No matter the physical damage done, Cray knew that the emotional one cut deeper than any sword could. It was obvious in the way that she smiled so fondly at the young dragon, that she had deep feelings for him. Anyone could see it. Perhaps Cray should have done more to prevent the attraction from growing, but how was he to know that things would end up the way they did?

"You would think that with all my training I would have seen it coming. How silly of me, huh?"

She attempted a smile that only looked pathetic in Cray's eyes. She was trying so hard to not let the betrayal crush her. Whether it was for her or Cray's sake, he wasn't sure.

"Don't worry. We all get a little rusty from to time. Next time you won't make the same mistake. I'm almost sure of it. "

"Cray, I'm not sure there will be a next time."

"Don't say that." He snarled. "Even...even if it is true don't you dare say that! I've lost Elina already and I won't lose you, too. So you just have to hang on okay? You're going to pull through. I'm not giving you a choice here. You got that?"

"Loud and clear." Said with a small smile gracing her pale, pink lips.

"Good. Now I don't want to hear another word out of you. You have to save your energy so that you can get better and when you do we can bust out of here."

"Right." She said hoarsely.

Her eyelids drooped over her eyes and her head lolled to one said as she fell in a deep, and unfit slumber. Cray watched her helplessly; his fists shaking violently at his sides. He was never one to cry. Even when he was forced to take the life of his beloved he didn't so much as shed a single tear. But the circumstances were different. Then, he knew that his act was one of mercy. She had been deformed by Yuna; never again to be who or what she once was. Killing her was all he really could do, if only to preserve her in his mind. He didn't want to remember her as he last saw her, but rather as the beautiful woman that she was. But this, this was different. There was no act of mercy here. Only an act of helplessness. He could do nothing for Nina. He could not ease her pain.

"Don't you think it's about time you stop feeling sorry for yourself? Honestly, how did you even become leader of this little group? You can't even keep yourself together, not to mention 5 other people. You really are just a little kitten."

Cray snapped his head up at the most familiar and condescending voice. Only one person ever used pet names to put him down and only one person could ever truly get away with it.

"Deis?" He inquired, his voice raspy.

"You DO have a brain after all. And here I thought you were all bronze and no brain. How silly of me."

"Where are you? How did you escape?"

"Look down."

"What?"

"At the little birdie, look down."

He did as he was told and when he looked at Nina he saw that her eyes were opened and completely void of pain.

"H-how?"

"It wasn't easy let me tell you. But because I cared so much about your welfare I decided to put in the extra effort. So you better be grateful."

"I don't understand. I thought you needed a Medium to get into someone else's body. Plus, you had to be in contact with them right?"

"You really are impressing me, kitty. You really do pay attention don't you?"

"Enough with your condescension. Just tell me what the hell is going on."

"It was after we spoke with the dragons that I decided to conduct a little experiment. You see when you three came into my soul space, I sensed that one of you had exceptional spiritual awareness. Such awareness usually only occurs within a Medium. I didn't act on the knowledge then, but when I learned of the possible dangers that would be ahead, I began to wonder. My powers are not what they used to be, but I believed that there would come a time when they would come in handy."

"If you had such powers why didn't you use them before in Ershin?"

"Ershin's armor is my prison, so to speak. Not only does it seal my soul, but it seals my powers as well. The only way for my powers to be utilized is through a Medium."

"So wait does that mean that Nina..."

"That's right. I didn't believe it myself at first either, but the little birdie is a Medium; perhaps one of the most powerful I have ever met."

"But wait, I don't understand. If Nina was a Medium wouldn't the Abbess have known? I mean she would have been able to sense that, right?"

"The Abbess is a powerful woman but she is limited just any other mortal. She can only sense the power of a Medium when it has awakened within the individual."

"Well if she couldn't sense it then, how could you?"

"I'm a god, of course I could sense it. It's actually rather fortunate that she was wounded. I could not manifest while she was conscious, for you see, her subconscious always fought me back."

"There is nothing fortunate about what the bastard did to her!" Cray snapped, his emotions getting the best of him once again.

"Calm down."

Those two words were spoken with such force that he felt obliged to do as was said. It wasn't just the tone in which she said it but it was the power that she put behind it. This was the power of an Endless; something far beyond his understanding.

"Ryu did not knowingly attack Nina. Do you honestly believe that he would ever do such a thing? Everyone knew that he was under the birdie's thumb. He cared for her more than he really had to."

"You can say that but I know what I saw. He sliced through her without even a second thought."

"I don't doubt what you saw but clearly, like always, you are too narrowed minded and saw only what your mind wanted to see."

"You think I wanted to see the boy to whom I put so much faith and hope in, cut down one of the only people I have ever cared about?"

"You didn't want to see it, but you were so overwhelmed with what had happened that your mind tried to rationalize it so that you wouldn't be so overcome with emotion that would have made you useless ."

"Well if your so smart then, why don't you tell me what I should have seen because it's obvious that I didn't see what you wanted me to."

"There was a stone."

"A stone?"

"Yes there was a stone on his forehead, though perhaps in is the correct word to use here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know about the Weapons of War used by the Empire; the most powerful of them being the Carronade."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Ryu?"

"Just listen and try to keep up. I promise you that this will all make sense and will come in full circle when I am done."

"Fine."

"You know well that the Empire has fallen and that Ludia has been quick to move into Astana to gather whatever information they could on the Carronade, and you can bet that they took it further than the Empire ever dreamed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tell me, do you remember what the workers said about the hex when we first met in Chamba?"

"They said that the hex was created from the negative emotions of the sacrifice and that the closer the sacrifice was to the target the worse the hex became."

"That's exactly right. During the War the Empire targeted small villages and towns. Ludia has no interest in hexing the thousands because it's nothing compared to the hexing of the one."

"Hexing of the one?"

"Imagine the destructiveness of the hex when it was placed on a town. You were there once, you saw what it could do. Now imagine that and condense the damage into a small area."

"It would be devastating."

"Exactly. As I said before, the Empire targeted towns and villages to affect the environment and those within it. Now, imagine the target not being a town but instead being a sole individual. You said it yourself that energy such as that created by the hex would be devastating in a condensed area. Well imagine that, but within one person. What do you think would happen to that person? What sort of damage would be done to him?"

Cray had been following Deis up to that point and he knew that he was on the verge of coming to a realization that would change everything, but he hesitated. To make that realization meant that he would have to understand, and to understand would mean that he would have to dunk himself into the madness of those who created such evil in the world.

He didn't want to understand because to him there was no reasoning behind the madness; it was all just insane. But he couldn't afford to remain ignorant. if he wanted to save Nina and the others he had to understand what was going on; even if that meant diving into the darkness.

He closed his eyes and delved deeper and deeper into the chaos that was his mind; the carronade, sacrifice, pain, sadness, hatred. What could they do to a person? The person would be driven mad; changed into a person so unlike himself. No one would be able to recognize him. He would do things that he would never dream of doing.

It was at that moment that it dawned on Cray and when he looked at Deis through Nina's eyes he saw an infallible sadness.

"I see you understand now exactly what has happened. The stone had such a strong attraction to Ryu that it literally infused itself within him. Ryu did not attack Nina because he wanted to; he really had no choice.

"The stone is one composed completely of the negative emotions of all those who have been sacrificed. He tried to fight them but there is no fighting against their lust for blood. It's like thousands of voices screaming at the top of their lungs in his head. They drive him to kill because it is only through killing that they feel any source of relief from the pain, if only for a short amount of time." She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"They want others to suffer the same way they had to. They will not cease until they feel as if they have had their justice, but with such negativity there will never be an end. Death would end the madness but him being an Endless will make certain that he will live on for many millennium."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I have a plan but it has a such a low chance of working, that I'm not even sure if it's worth trying."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing. Ryu needs our help. I'm tired of just sitting here in this damn cell unable to help the people I care about the most. I don't care how low the chance is; we have to try."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"It's because of that determination, although a bit foolish, that I put as much as effort as I did to make sure that there was a chance should you mortals fail."

"Fail? Who the hell are you to say that? It's easy for you to say that when you're not in the heat of the battle."

"Stop taking everything so personal." She growled. Her wings twitched in annoyance, a sure sign if there was ever was one.

"I know how strong you are but what you went up against was nothing compared to what you would have faced when you confronted the Emperor. The Emperor would have been at full strength if you had met him. He may be only half a god, but did you honestly think that you stood a chance? Even the dragons of this world, with all their powers combined, had no guarantee that they would be enough to stand up against him. You heard it yourself when we spoke with them. What made you think that you could do what past gods, now dragons, couldn't do?"

"There was never an if or but . It just was. We were already so deep in the whole thing there was no backing out for us. It didn't matter what it took. Even if it meant our lives, we were willing to risk it. Just like I'm willing to risk it now."

"Stubborn until the very end huh? Fine then."

"So what's the plan?"

"As we are now we can't do anything."

"So what, we just sit back and do nothing? Is that really the extent of your brilliant scheme?" He hollered.

"No, that is not my scheme. What I meant was that we need help. With some practice the birdie will be able to utilize my powers but it won't be enough. There's only one person who can stand up against Ryu now."

"You can't mean...!"

"I do. In order for us to do anything about the stone we have to be able to take Ryu down for a considerable amount of time. I'm not sure how confident you feel but I know that I cannot take on Ryu alone; not as he is."

Cray stopped to think for a moment. He was confident to a point. He was a seasoned warrior, there was no doubt about that, but to take on Ryu? He wasn't so sure he would be able to fight him on equal footing if Ryu's strength was anything to go by from before. He broke Cray's hand with very little effort, and even then, Cray knew he was still holding back. What he wanted to know was is Ryu was always that strong, or did the stone have something to do with his sudden increase in strength?

"I understand but even still, what makes you so sure that the Emperor will even join us?"

"I'm not sure of anything. That's where the little chance of the plan working comes in."

"He's more likely to kill us for being a nuisance then he is to join us."

"That may be true but we have the same goal and Fou-lu must realize that as well. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, the enemy of my enemy, is my friend? Right now Ludia is the problem which makes Fou-lu our potential ally. I'm sure by now he knows just what Ludia has done to his other half and there's no way he'll stand for it; that being said, he is perhaps more at risk than the rest of us."

"You think they're expecting him to come?"

"I don't think, I know. One isn't enough. Ludia will only be happy when they have both halves under their complete control. They will no doubt have a trap in place for when he comes. We have to prevent that at all costs."

"That's good and all but remember he's out there and we're stuck in here."

"You underestimate me so much."

She sat up with ease, which should have been impossible with the wound, and Cray would have said as much until he saw the light green glow around Nina's abdomen. He looked at it with amazement and when Deis saw his expression she smile slyly.

"Don't worry. I take good care of my temporary hosts. This wound is nothing to fix, though I wouldn't suggest she go around doing jumping jacks or anything."

"Thank you, Deis."

"Don't think me just yet, kitten. The real work is just about to begin and I'm almost out of time in this body. You'll need to beat any resistance we have while breaking our way out of here. Nina won't be up for helping. All I can at this point is break down the door and carry the body long enough for you to get out."

"That's fine. I've just been itching to take some of this anger out on something."

"Remember, you aren't in tip top shape either. So be mindful of that when you're bashing their faces in, okay?"

"No problem. But wait, what about the others? They're down here somewhere too. We should get them out. The more people we have the easier it'll be..."

"No."

"What do you mean no? We can't just leave them here."

"I understand how you feel but five people escaping will just call too much attention to us. I'm not saying we just abandon them, but for now we have to leave them where they are. We'll come back for them. I promise."

He didn't like it one single bit but what choice did he really have? He too, understood the risk of having too many people traveling in a group. Especially while trying to escape. There was nothing he could do right now, expect get himself and Nina out. They could always come back and they would when they had better chances.

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

* * *

And there you have it. Finally, we are getting into some of the action. I know that up to this point there has been more talking than anything, but I promise that things are going to start going at a faster pace from now on. Next chapter we'll get to see a little into what is going on with Ryu, so I will see you then. Please review and follow.


	12. Symbol of War

And as I promised, here is the next chapter.

In the beginning I said that Ryu would be in the first person, but in order for this chapter and future chapters to work, I am switching to third person. I have my reasons, so hopefully it won't throw you off.

Enjoy :)

-A-New-Awakening

* * *

Death, too much death surrounded them. They knew that the alliance was weak at best, but they had thought it meant something to the Kingdom of Ludia. Apparently they had been wrong and it blew up in their faces. The attack came so suddenly that they had no way of getting their forces together to defend themselves.

Everything was half-hazard and it showed. Carnage of the loyal lay still on the ground; blood pooling from their wounds. Their faces were forever frozen in terror and as their Captain looked at his executioner he understood why they looked as they did. The Captain was wounded; too tired to even cast a single spell in his defense while the not man, the monster stood completely unfazed; his sword drawn. The aged Wyndian looked at the sword and felt a stab of both betrayal and irony.

Who would have thought the one to bring about so much destruction was the very person they protected all those months ago when Ludia was chasing him. Now the boy was a mercenary for them; killing the very people who aided him in his time of need. If that wasn't bad enough, the sword he used to slaughter them was the Sword of the King; the very sword that symbolized the peace between the two regions. Now as the Captain looked at it, dripping with the blood of the dead, it was nothing but a symbol of war.

"Do you have any final words?" The monster asked.

"I do, but none that will preserve my life. I only want to know one thing. "

He waited for the blue-haired man to give some sort of inclination that he would answer the dead man's question. When he got nothing, he simply took it as sign that he would be able to ask.

"What brought you to this? Why did you turn your back on us and take our lives after we put so much faith in you? Were you truly so wicked inside?"

"I do not understand your question. All that I know is what I am and what my duty is. I am a weapon to be used by my masters. I will obey their every command because that is what a good soldier does. I have no personal quarrel with you, so you can take that solace with you to your grave."

He raised his sword and he stepped forward towards the Captain. The broken man succumbed to his weakness and fell to his knees. He bowed his head in both surrender and defeat. From underneath a curtain of gray, Ryu could see soft brown eyes looking up at him, not quite pleading with him but something else.

He couldn't distinguish the look and it bothered him to no end. The blade was now hovering above the man. It was to be a swift execution with no suffering. It wouldn't take much for Ryu to simply let the blade fall and end the man's life, but for some reason he hesitated. That look in the man's eyes was just too much and Ryu felt an unsettling feeling in his body.

This wasn't right. None of this was right, but why? This was his duty; his masters wouldn't lead him astray. This man had to die, as did all the others, at least, that's what the voices in his head insisted and they wouldn't lie to him. They had been there as long as he could remember and they were always there to comfort him. They gave him the strength to do what he had to do.

**_ 'Kill him. He deserves it. They all do. You're suffering won't end until you kill them all. Don't hesitate.'_**

_** 'Yes, do it quick. You wouldn't want to upset the master would you?'**_

_ No!_ He thought quickly. _But what-what did he do to deserve this? Why does he have to die and why do I have to be the one to do it?_

'_**You question us? When have we ever lead you awry?'**_

_** 'Do you not trust us?'**_

More and more voices began to join in and the volume quickly rose as they all began to yell at him; accusing him of betraying them; of being too weak to do what had to be done. His skull felt as if it would crack from the inside out. The stained sword dropped from his hands as he gripped his head in pain. Screams escaped from his mouth as the noise grew louder and louder. He wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if his ears began to bleed. He didn't understand what he did wrong. The voices had never been this angry with him. Why were they hurting him?

**_ 'You are pathetic! You can't even do this much.'_**

**_'You have to be punished. How else will you learn to obey us?'_**

"No, please stop! I can't take it! Please! Please!"

**_ 'You should have known better than to speak out. We've always been here for you, and this is how you treat us?'_**

**_ 'Such an ungrateful boy.'_**

"Stop the noise! Stop it!"

'You know what you must do. Only then will we forgive your insolence.'

He opened his eyes just enough to squint through them. There his blade lay on the ground; beckoning him to pick it back up and finish the job. With shaky hands and labored breathing he picked it up. His breath hitched in his throat as the blade drew closer to the man's neck. Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to kill in order to feel better?

**_ 'Do it!'_**

_**'Do it now!'**_

His breaths came out more harshly and quicker than before. His eyes watered as the blade weighed down his hand. Why? Why? Why?

_**'Kill him!**_'

"Ahhhhh!"

The blade came down and with one swift motion the skin, muscle and bone were cut through and the head tumbled off.

The voices were quiet now, leaving Ryu with a short reprieve. A sigh of content flew out of his mouth as he himself fell to his knees, relishing in the silence. He heard the thunder as the storms clouds started to role in from the East. The sky was blackened within mere minutes and the rain cascaded down like a waterfall. He looked up towards the sky; feeling the cool water wash away the red shame on his face.

'_**You did well.'**_

**_ 'You make us so proud.'_**

Those were the voices he was used to; the ones who loved him. They soothed him when he was in turmoil. His blue eyes, which had been so expressive, began to cloud over and soon they were blank once again.

_** 'There now child, don't you feel better?'**_

He nodded, his body and mind completely numb. He did feel better now. He felt nothing at all. It was best when he was this way.

"Hmm you did quite nice, little dragon. It would have taken our troops months to do this much damage and you did it just a few days. At this rate there will be nothing left of them."

Ryu looked up at Captain Rusong with glazed over eyes and stood up slowly.

"What should I do now, Captain?"

"Hmm you do look a bit worn and that just wont do. The King would not be happy if he saw that his favorite little weapon wasn't properly taken care of. Return to camp and get some rest and wash up. You are covered in blood and you reek."

"Yes, sir." He bowed at his waist, straightened up again, turned from the captain and walked back towards the camp.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review and follow. See you next time.


	13. An Unlikely Alliance

The escape was disastrous and there were more casualties than he would have liked but there was nothing he could do about it. What truly mattered was that they managed to get out and relatively unscathed, too. Though there was something odd going on. There were less soldiers than he thought there would be. Did they really think their prisoners were nothing to worry about? No, that wasn't it. Something else was going on but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

He had to get himself and Nina as far away from Ludia as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to Woren because that would only bring trouble to his village and he didn't want to get them involved. This was his cross to bear. Not theirs. Wyndia was also out of the picture. He knew that the King would have gladly helped out, especially where his daughter was concerned, but he couldn't risk it no matter the temptation. The alliance was weak and he couldn't risk an all out war because he was too careless. That really left him with only one choice;the Whych Woods.

Many were too scared to venture there because they believed it to be haunted. He knew better and he also knew that he would not be bothered ever since he and his friends helped the fairies kick the nightmares out of their home. The journey there was only half a day's trip and that was good considering he had to carry Nina on his back.

Deis had warned him that she wouldn't have been able to last much longer in Nina's body and just as they reached the gates, she had finally lost control, leaving Nina's body to Cray. She weighed almost nothing and so it wasn't much of a bother at all. When he had reached the woods the sun was just setting and he was quick to set up camp. Huddled around the campfire with Nina sleeping soundly on the ground next to him, he could almost pretend that it was like the old days when Nina and him were traveling to find her sister.

How long ago those days seemed and now that he looked back, completely wasteful. What were they thinking, traveling out on their own? What did they really think they could accomplish? They were foolish then, almost too hopeful for their own good, but they couldn't have helped it because they both loved the missing princess and her absence was more than unbearable. Now that he thought about it, he really hadn't been able to think about her much since this whole thing started.

He felt almost guilty but then he reminded himself that there was nothing for it. She wouldn't have blamed him and he would follow her example. He looked down at Nina and smiled a tired smile of relief. At least she was still safe. That was really all he could hope for in all of this chaos.

"Well there's nothing I can really do now. I may as well get to sleep too. Hopefully Deis will be able to come into contact with me again so we can decide our next course of action. Finding the Emperor won't be easy, but it'll be a hell of a lot easier with Deis."

He set himself up against the trunk of a tree facing out so he could see if anyone approached the campsite. He wasn't particularly concerned but after what he went through he could never be too careful. He closed his eyes and let slumber sweep him away into a land of dreams.

* * *

He heard a noise. A small, almost insignificant noise but something deep inside must have known that it was something big. He sprung from his spot against the trunk of the tree and peered into the darkness. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since he had fallen asleep and yet he already felt better. His hand was still sore but it was bearable.

There was another shuffling of brush and the fur on his body stuck up on end. There was danger lurking about. Nothing had ever put him on edge like this, nothing except the dragons they had met up with in their travels. He knew without a doubt that he was in the presence of the man they had been in search of. He knew that it was their plan but he didn't think it would be so soon or that he would be doing it alone. Where was Deis?

"You are the one my other half had been traveling with, yes?"

The voice, very much like Deis's, was powerful. It demanded one's attention and one's absolute cooperation. Cray almost wished he could put a face to the voice, if only to have a better idea of what he was up against. With the voice seemingly disembodied, it was like he was truly up against a god. He knew it was ridiculous, because either way he was up against a god, but just seeing that god within human flesh made him seem less dangerous.

"Why don't you come out so we can talk face to face?" Cray suggested, knowing that demanding anything of the god would be suicidal and he wasn't too keen on dying just yet.

"I have neither the patience nor the care to speak face to face with a simple mortal. You need only answer my questions and I promise to spare your life."

"Fou-lu, you know that the time for such tactics are over." A silken voice said.

Cray nearly released a sigh of relief when he looked back at the blond who now stood behind him. He knew that Deis was in possession of the body and he couldn't be happier. He had more confidence in her dealing with Ryu's other half than himself.

"You dare to speak so familiarly with me? You are nothing but an insignificant mortal girl."

"You know that I am far from insignificant. I am like you, Fou-lu, in that I too am an incomplete god summoned here by the mortals."

"So you have suffered by their hands. Then you must understand why I am not so trusting of their ways, especially now that my other half has become enslaved by them."

"These mortals that you look down upon may be the only hope you have in saving your other half."

"Surely you jest." He seethed.

Cray felt his fur spike up even higher; Fou-lu was already angry. How could they possibly get him to cooperation with them when he was so quick to anger?

"I know you are well aware of what your other half is going through, seeing as how you are a part of him, but there are some things that you are not aware and it is essential that you understand these things because it may be the difference between your success and your failure."

Silence permeated through the clearing. The anticipation was tearing at Cray. There was no knowing how this would turn out. He knew Ryu well enough to know how he would react but he had no confidence in his ability to read into his other half. They could have escaped Ludia only to die by the hands of the Emperor. Why did things always have to end up being so complicated?

He heard the shifting of the underbrush as Ryu's other half stepped out from the shadows and into the clearing. The fire cast daunting shadows across his face. His molten golden eyes burned with such intensity that Cray had to wonder if perhaps he was just seeing the fire reflected in his eyes.

"What do you know?"

"Before we do anything, why don't you power down first? I can sense that you are already preparing an assault. We are not the enemy, so why don't you at least attempt some sort of civility."

The Emperor's eyes flickered between Cray and the Wydian princess. Cray could tell that he was calculating just about everything in that moment; the pros and the cons. Finally the tightness in his jaw seemed to relax and he allowed his arms to slump limply against his sides.

"There. Now that we've gotten that settled." Deis said, allowing herself to ease into a more comfortable position. Cray hadn't realized the sort of pressure Deis was in. Sure she was a god, but unlike the Emperor, she didn't have full access to her powers.

As she told Cray before, she would only ever be able to utilize her powers through a powerful Medium, and even that would take a considerable amount of training. To stand up against someone who was clearly stronger than herself was probably the bravest thing Cray had ever seen. He had to admit to himself, although albeit begrudgingly, that she had earned his respect.

"Cray why don't you sit down? This will take quite some time."

He looked to her, and quickly darted his eyes over to the Emperor. He really didn't want to be at a disadvantage, even as small as one with him sitting while the Emperor remained standing. Not that it would make a difference, but he didn't like being in a position where he couldn't react quickly.

On the other hand, he couldn't very well object, either. It was clear that the Emperor didn't trust them, and they certainly didn't trust him, but the fact was that they had to acquire some semblance of trust. Without it, they would never be able to save Ryu. And so, against his better judgment, Cray sat down, one leg propped up while the other one was laid out flat before him.

"Now, let's get down to business. As you probably already know, Emperor Fou-lu, Ludia captured your other half. With the Empire in ruins, Ludia is now the super power, and you can be sure that they have been busy little bees ever since they heard about the collapse. While the Empire pursued strength, Ludia pursued knowledge, for knowledge is power. It was that same knowledge that enabled them to control your other half."

"What possible means could those mortals have in controlling a god?" Fou-lu demanded, his composure, once again coming unraveled.

"The Carron Stone. It is a stone filled with all the souls of those who were consumed by the hexes. Thousands upon thousands of souls fill his mind, never letting him know rest. They will continue to plague him until their lust for blood dies out."

"So then, you are useless to me."

"I did not suggest that we could not do something about the situation."

"What do you suggest then, girl?"

"We have to separate Ryu from the stone." She stated matter-of-factly.

He snorted then and crossed his arms loosely over his chest. He appraised them with something akin to disgust, and Cray wasn't too surprised with that.

"That is your brilliant strategy? That was what I was planning on from the very beginning. All you are doing now is wasting my time."

"Why in such a hurry, Fou-lu?" Deis questioned in a lazy tone. Cray eyed the girl and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes, and prayed to all that was holy, that she would not get them both killed.

"That is none of your concern." He replied staunchly.

"You don't have much time left, do you?"

He said nothing. The only indication he gave that he heard was the tightening of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes. No doubt Deis had picked up on something that he didn't want her to. Cray was curious as to what exactly she was talking about and voiced it out loud.

"The Emperor is not as all omnipotent as he would lead us to believe. The fact is that right now he is only at half strength."

"Well we already knew that. I mean he is only half of the Yorae Dragon, right?"

"Yes, that is correct, but there is more to it than that. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

"I would suggest," He snarled with bared teeth, "that if you like your tongue to remain where it is, that you refrain from speaking further."

"This is not the time to make idle threats. I thought we already went through this."

"Deis!" Cray cried out, sensing the air grow heavy. "Are you trying to piss him off enough that he'll kill us?"

"Don't worry, Cray." She assured. "He won't kill us. He needs us, especially now."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a reason that the Emperor wanted to rejoin with his other half so badly because if he did not, he would have returned to his slumber once more."

"What?"

"A god he may be, but in this world, he cannot exist for long, not as he is. Even now, he is using his energy to simply maintain his form. The laws of this world are very particular, and unless Ryu and Fou-lu become one in less than 14 days, Fou-lu will be forced to sleep once more and Ryu..."

"What? What will happen to Ryu?"

"Ryu will cease to exist."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's the truth. Think about it. In these last 1000 years, has anyone like Ryu been born?"

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't know that. I wasn't alive way back then."

"You really are thick, aren't you? The only reason Ryu was born now was because Fou-lu was waking from his slumber. One half will not continue to exist if the other is not present. That is just how it works."

Cray absorbed the information and snuck a look at the Emperor. His eyes were closed tightly, his right hand curled into a death-grip fist by his side. Cray only ever saw or thought of gods as just that, gods; beings with powers and knowledge well beyond the simpletons of the world.

He forgot that, underneath it all, while they may not have been humans, they did feel and experience the same pains that everyone else did. He certainly saw that enough with Deis, so why then, did it escape his notice when it came to another Endless?

Fou-lu and Ryu; they were two halves of the same whole. How did it feel to know that you were incomplete? That, no matter what you did, you would always feel empty? He couldn't imagine what the Emperor was feeling, couldn't even begin to understand what sort of position he was in.

"You," Cray began almost hesitantly, "you feel him, don't you?"

Fou-lu's head snapped up and he stared Cray in the eyes, his own a maelstrom of emotions.

"I remember Ryu saying once before that he always felt another presence. He used to wonder if you could feel him as well as he could feel you, and I guess that you do.

"Listen, I know that you don't trust us, and you have very good reason not to, but Ryu was my friend and I'll be damned if I let those creeps keep tormenting him. If I had a choice between being enslaved by those guys and being judged by you, I would have to say that I would choose the latter.

"I don't care what happens after we break him free and you two become one again. If we are fated to die, then so be it. At least, in the end, I will know that I did the right thing and that maybe, just maybe, I will find peace in the afterlife."

"Are you certain you wish to help me? If you simply allow things to run their course, both Ryu and I will vanish from this world for another millennium. Ludia could cause considerable damage in 14 days, but I'm sure that, once we are gone, you will be able to push them back and regain your world.

"Would you not rather wait it out?"

His gaze was searching, and for the first time, the molten pools of gold did not unnerve Cray. He was more sure of himself than ever before, and when he spoke he knew that his answer would hold only the truth.

"As I said before, I don't care what happens afterwards. All I care about is freeing him from Ludia. He gave us so much. More than he really had to. It's time that I repay him."

"You humans are strange indeed. You would help the being that has threatened to end your very existence?"

"I don't expect you to understand." Cray said, though not unkindly. "I don't think we humans even understand half the things we do.

"It's one of our faults, but I think that it's one our strengths, too. How else would I be able to put my life on the line in order to save someone that I've barely known for a few months?"

The Emperor only stared at the tempered warrior, no words able to cross his lips. He thought he understood the inhabitants of this world. He thought they only knew cruelty that they would only ever destroy. He had hope once, when he was young and still naive, for the people. He had hoped that they would prove to be true and just; that destruction was not all they knew.

They, of course, had failed his expectations. They only could prove to him just how wrong he had been. He was foolish to believe in them then, and he was an even bigger fool to try to believe in them again. He thought the hope he had had been crushed, that or it had been born again into his other half.

Either way, it was not within him. And yet, he felt it. It was small, and easily extinguishable, but it was there and alive within him. He could snuff it out now; save himself the pain of putting faith into something that would only disappoint him. He would be able to do it so easily, but did he really want to?

"I know that this is difficult for you, Emperor." Deis offered, her voice now taking on a kinder, and almost gentle tone. "But you must realize, as I have, that these mortals are not like the rest. You can trust in them. You can trust in me."

There was silence, and they awaited his final decision with great anticipation. He would be the deciding factor. If he chose not to join them, then they would not be able to apprehend Ryu. Try as the might they would fail. They didn't have what it took to fight him on equal terms. Without another dragon on their side, they would only be slaughtered.

"I must be a fool." He said at last, shaking his head in disbelief. "To put faith in you goes against everything I have ever known, and yet somehow you have awakened something in me that I thought to have died centuries ago."

"So...?"

"I will join you." Fou-Lu reaffirmed. "But know this, human, should you betray me I will end your life and I will take my chances with Ludia and my other half. Is that understood?"

"Completely."

"Then it seems as if we have ourselves an alliance. So then, what is our first course of action?"

"I think I have an idea." Deis piped in.

"I'm listening."


End file.
